


Качели

by sarah_ffitch



Series: Одна минута [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Хронологический приквел к ориджу "Одна минута", но вполне самостоятельная история.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Качели

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологический приквел к ориджу "Одна минута", но вполне самостоятельная история.

========== 1 ==========

  
не знаем, что будет дальше,  
знаем, чего хотим — пускаем дым  
Центр ©

  
  
_Я вижу: утро, муть сквозь стекло, рваные очертания шторы, серые обои на стенах. Хотя, на самом деле, они белые. Начало пятого утра — зеленые квадратные цифры в темном провале между столом и шкафом. Часы на полке, а под ними пакет шмали. Пакет из четвертушки газетного разворота._  
_Утро, и у меня стоит._  
_Всю ночь снилась какая-то параша. Я помню только последнее. Сашка Колтакова как-то вяло разводила меня на трах, а я так же вяло думал — надо бы соглашаться. Меня парило только одно: что придется раздеваться. Черт знает почему, но напрягало, что Сашка увидит меня голым. Бред. Она что-то говорила, половина сказанного стерлась к хуям. Все это дело было, вроде как, на диване в большой комнате: она садилась рядом, придвигалась ближе, потом вскакивала, заходила с другой стороны. Я чувствовал себя полным долбоебом. Я думал, что надо соглашаться. Даже во сне от жары и всей этой липкой хренотени болела голова. Потом, кажется, она меня поцеловала — в шею и в губы. Смазалось как-то, не помню. Помню только, что у меня встал до ломоты в яйцах, и я проснулся._  
_И сейчас у меня стоит. Я проснулся минуту назад._  
_В общем, можно вздрочнуть. Блядство._

  
  
Дрочить Денис не стал. Впрочем, в душе все равно придется передернуть.  
Откинул тонкое одеяло и, почесывая живот, побрел в ванную. Он злился. Весь последний месяц творилась пакость, с которой не особо удавалось разобраться.  
Перед окном притормозил — портьера внизу была изодрана и висела лохмотьями.  
Поморщился. Штору вчера порвал он сам, нарочно. Домой притопал на взводе — это Денис помнил, — но что именно его разозлило, сообразить не мог. Играли в волейбол возле школы, потом — пиво, следом — гашик. Дальше, вроде, снова пиво, сидели в парке: он, Вадик Рыба, Тоха и Витек Семенов. Сидели, трепались, потом подошла какая-то тела, кажется, по Вадикову душу. Это Денис помнил как-то смутно — уже изрядно мазало и хотелось спать.  
Разошлись… Дошел с Тохой до остановки, тот махнул из окна маршрутки — домой, в центр, а он попиздил к себе. Кажется, у подъезда с кем-то еще трепался, а уже в квартире выстегнуло: ухватившись за плотную штору обеими руками, Денис со всей дури рванул ее на себя, рассчитывая содрать вместе с карнизом. Дергал долго, но ни хера не получалось. Допотопный карниз был просто круглой толстой палкой, вделанной прямо в стену, а старая, советских времен портьера крепилась к нему на здоровых металлических кольцах. Денис дергал снова и снова, стискивая зубы так, что во рту кислило от крови. Окончательно озверев оттого, что стойкая конструкция не поддается, он откопал в сумке большой канцелярский нож и располосовал плотную материю с середины донизу — ни в чем не повинная штора, которую вешала еще мама, с трудом расходилась под лезвием, под его пальцами. Денис помнил глухой, неохотный, почти жалобный треск. Остановился только когда заметил кровь на правой руке — порезался, даже не почувствовав боли. Закусил со злости губу и еще с полчаса сидел на полу возле развороченной шторы. Руку портить было нельзя, днем по расписанию предстояли четыре часа рисунка.  
Сейчас, переводя взгляд с покоцанной темно-коричневой гардины на собственные пальцы — кривые порезы пересекали большой и указательный с внутренней стороны — он думал о том, что Игорян надает по шее, когда увидит. Да, блядь, обязательно надает. Что ж такое-то?!  
Мусоля языком пораненные пальцы, он щелкнул шпингалетом на двери ванной.  
Все как обычно, день — точная копия остальных. Унылая хуйня.  
В последний месяц сделалось ощутимо хуже — в иные ночи доставала жестокая бессонница, а в другие сон был выматывающим, с нелепыми картинками, в которых мелькали непонятные места, путались люди из реального окружения и какие-то странные личности, которых он не знал. Но бродил ли Денис во сне по незнакомым местам или по собственной квартире, все заканчивалось почти одинаково — кто-то прикасался к нему, грубо, нежно, равнодушно, по-разному, некоторых трогал он сам — и выныривал в мутный рассвет на собственную кровать, чтобы увидеть на электронном циферблате цифры раннего утра. Эротические кошмары, да. Несколько раз он просыпался в диком возбуждении и нащупывал на животе или на простыне липкие пятна.  
А один раз вышло смешно. Денису приснилось, что однокурсник Сережка Ветров лапает его за задницу, потом его ладони переползают на живот, а напротив кто-то стоит на коленях и, вроде как, собирается принять за щеку. Лица видно не было. Денису хотелось, хотелось-хотелось-хотелось — собственный стояк упирался головкой почти в пупок. Но в какой-то момент, извиваясь под Сережкиными поцелуями, он склонился вперед и увидел перед собой только страшную рожу без глаз и носа. И заорал. Когда Денис более-менее пришел в себя, то сообразил, что сидит на кровати, комкая пальцами простыню, а со щек и носа на шею сползает липкое и теплое — сперма. Обкончал собственную физиономию, когда подскочил во сне. Смешно, блядь. Обоссышься.  
Дроч спасал мало.  
В целом, было похуй, но сидеть на занятиях гниющим зомби уже задрало. Он втыкал в этюдник, время от времени славливая себя на том, что спит с открытыми глазами, машинально водил углем или кистью, а бывало, всерьез начинал задремывать под мерный бубнеж Василича-Поллитры на какой-нибудь пластической анатомии.  
Сегодня вот приснилась Колтакова — непонятно, с какого перепугу. Может, из-за своего сходства с вполне годным таким, жилистым цирковым гимнастом?  
Денис содрал с трубы грязные полотенца, запихнул их в корзину и открыл пластиковую дверцу душевой кабины. Год назад Игорян выкорчевал из кафеля их дореволюционную ванну и поставил кабину — старое эмалированное корыто было ему коротко, к тому же оба не любили подолгу валяться в воде.  
Когда сверху полились теплые струи, Денис запрокинул голову и подумал, что надо сделать воду похолоднее и перестать поминутно думать о трахе.  
Попробовать, по крайней мере, переключиться на что-то.  
Рука сама скользнула вниз. Он привычно пробежал ладонью по животу — ему нравилось ощущение собственных мышц под пальцами, нравилась влажная кожа и то, как эти прикосновения отдаются где-то в солнечном сплетении теплыми вспышками. Особенно, если представить, что это делает кто-то другой. Струи упруго ударяли о плечи и затылок. Стояк так до конца и не спал — кулак сомкнулся на головке, сдвигая шкурку, и он глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза и опираясь другой рукой о стенку кабины.  
  
Денис начал соображать, что с ним что-то не так лет в пятнадцать, когда одноклассники и пацанва со двора уже вовсю бегали на настоящие свидания, а потом трепались об этом, попивая тайком пиво в закутках у гаражей. Денису на все это было глубоко плевать, он не понимал нервного интереса и горящих глаз, непременно сопровождавших такие разговоры. Ему нравилось гонять в футбол на старом стадионе у школы, нравилось задрачивать в приставку с приятелями, ему нравилось проводить время с мальчишками. Странного, в целом, тут не было ничего, если бы не полное отсутствие интереса к той стороне жизни, которая начиналась, когда почти все его друзья разбредались по темному двору со своими подружками.  
Конечно, он время от времени подрачивал перед сном, а, случалось, и не один раз, но его желание было каким-то абстрактным, он никогда не представлял себе девчонок, вообще не представлял никого конкретного.  
Пока народ цеплял подружек, Денис в одного отрабатывал последовательные удары по мячу на площадке у подъезда, покуривал с каким-нибудь приятелем, оставшимся без пары, и совсем не понимал огорчения бедняги, сплевывавшего сквозь зубы и сетовавшего, что «Юлька, шмара, с Косым ушла». Он сам досадовал только на то, что ребята убивают время на полнейшую ерунду, вместо того, чтобы пофутболить или слазить на крышу.  
Но когда даже днем его футбольной компанией сделались только самые отпетые лузеры, с которыми никто не желал гулять, он тоже решил попробовать. Есть же в этом что-то такое, что стоит футбола, игровой консоли и пива за гаражами. Попробовать, чтобы уже решить для себя, какие они на самом деле, эти девчонки.  
Ее звали Света, она училась в параллельном классе, и если попробовать вспомнить, то всплывали только длинные темные волосы — Света собирала их в высокий хвост, который то и дело откидывала с груди за спину. Перед уходом мама сунула ему в карман носовой платок и, улыбнувшись, сказала, что девочкам не нравится, когда у кавалеров потные руки.  
  
Они пошли в кино — как раз шли первые «Пираты». Денис больше интересовался происходящим на экране, чем Светой, и это ее по-настоящему напрягало. Он, конечно, знал, что народ ходит в кино вовсе не для того, чтобы действительно что-то там смотреть, но решил — раз уж у них места в самом центре зала, то нечего и париться, а лучше просто получить удовольствие от фильма. Тем более, этот кривляющийся засранец, капитан Воробей, выглядел и вел себя куда интереснее, чем какая-то Света.  
К концу сеанса она все-таки взяла его за руку, сама — и ладонь у него была вовсе не потная, но к этому моменту ему было окончательно плевать.  
Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, то все, о чем хотелось говорить Денису — это о картине. Зрелище по-настоящему его захватило и он не понимал, какого черта Светка морщится и вертит шеей, когда он принялся вспоминать самые яркие моменты. Потом она, вздохнув, сдалась, и спросила, понравилась ли ему Элизабет. Денис сказал, что понравилась, про себя решив, что по сравнению со Светкиной скучающей рожей, та оглобля действительно ничего. По крайней мере, она участвовала в сражениях, плавала на корабле и вела себя не как тупая полумертвая корова.  
Провожать Светку он не пошел. На углу собственного дома чмокнул ее в щеку, махнул рукой и скрылся в подъезде, сделав вид, что не заметил ее ошалевшего взгляда. После «Пиратов» и Джека Воробья зажимать на лавке какую-то тупицу не было никакого желания. Он прекрасно понимал, что это было их первое и последнее свидание.  
С тех пор он стал меньше времени проводить во дворе и именно тогда по-настоящему пристрастился к рисованию.  
А спустя пару месяцев они всей толпой пошли на ночь в игровой клуб, чтобы порубиться по сетке. Лазая во время перерыва по игровому компу, он наткнулся на забытую кем-то порнушку. Надел «уши», включил, ожидая увидеть очередную порцию скользких силиконовых баб и мускулистых мачо, но вместо этого на экране возникла худощавая телка с узкими бедрами. К ней тут же пристроились два здоровых парня — один имел ее в голову, а второй принялся долбить сзади, и когда камера взяла крупный план, Денис сообразил, что никакая это не телка, а самый настоящий пацан. С яйцами и болтом, такими же, как у него или у любого другого парня. О педиках он, разумеется, знал — в его возрасте уже полагалось знать многое и делать ничуть не меньше, но именно тогда это знание перешло из разряда каких-то абстрактных категорий во вполне осязаемую грань жизни. Денис, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как парниша между двумя бугаями болезненно выламывает шею и ритмично подмахивает. Это ничем не напоминало слюнявые лизания из сериалов. И, положа руку на сердце, выглядело вовсе неплохо. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Денис пообещал себе, что потом обязательно пробьет где-нибудь пидорской порнухи и посмотрит дома — интернета у него тогда не было.  
Но потом начались неприятности с мамой и все эксперименты в области секса отошли на второй план. Это длилось долго, очень долго, полтора года нескончаемой, черной как ночь зимы. И почти год после ее смерти с неба сыпался хрупкий пепел. Могилы не было — маму кремировали, как она всегда хотела. Денис курил много травы, устроился в книжный магазин на полставки — четыре дня в неделю после школы помогал кладовщику разгружать и размещать товар. Читал, курил и рисовал. О том времени он просто не мог вспоминать без мурашек вдоль спины. Черная ночь, черная зима.  
Денис ждал, когда кончится чертова школа. С ней, наверняка, пройдет оцепенение и начнется совсем другая жизнь.  
И точно знал, что будет рисовать. Потому что ничего другого, в общем-то, не умел.  
  
Когда он вышел на кухню, там уже сидел Игорян — щурился на солнечные лучи, бьющие в открытое кухонное окно, и курил. Денис зацепил себе сигарету и принялся бодяжить кофе. С минуту на маленькой кухне царила тишина, нарушаемая только шипением нагревающегося чайника и звяканьем ложки о край сахарницы. Потом раздалось негромкое:  
— Зубами драл?  
Денис сразу догнал, что речь о злосчастной шторе. Длинные кривые порезы на пальцах тут же дали о себе знать нежной тянущей болью. Канцелярский нож, кстати, оказался сломан — собираясь, Денис обнаружил на полу матовое лезвие. Массивная ярко-красная ручка валялась отдельно. Ответить на Игоряново замечание было нечего, потому он только пробурчал что-то маловразумительное, полностью сосредоточившись на своей чашке.  
— Сам занавески покупать будешь.  
Денис пожал плечами. Он уже покупал в течение последнего года полки в ванную, новый чайник и несчетное количество кухонной посуды. Даже менял смывной бачок на параше: своротил однажды, стыдно признаться, собственной задницей, когда явился в гавнину пьяный. Подумаешь, какие-то сраные занавески. Помолчали. Вдруг Игорян усмехнулся и, сминая бычок в пепельнице, сказал:  
— Жениться тебе, барин, надо, а то… того.  
Денис хмуро фыркнул. Жениться. Блядь. Скорее уж, выйти замуж. От этой мысли к горлу подкатил нездоровый смех — он представил себя в подвенечном платье, а рядом какого-нибудь Вина Дизеля. А ведь он даже не дул еще с утра. Охуенное начало охуенного дня. Покачав головой, Денис затушил под краном окурок и шагнул к двери. Вслед донеслось:  
— Слышь, малой, ты сильно рано вечером домой не являйся. Пошироебься там где-нибудь… ко мне гости придут.  
Денис вышел, мысленно закатив глаза. О, господи, бабу завел. И этот ебется. Все вокруг ебутся. Ебутся. Ебутся. А потом снова ебутся. И без того поганое настроение рухнуло окончательно.  
  
В городское художественное училище Денис поступил, помучившись с русским и литературой, но получив высший балл по живописи и композиции.  
Тогда он с нетерпением ждал начала занятий — новые люди, новые впечатления, наконец-то перемены. Родной, знакомый до самого темного закутка, двор опостылел до чертиков. В нем нечего было и надеяться на что-то интересное.  
Тем более, к этому времени он уже многое про себя выяснил. Девочки — никак. Правда, после Светки, не выдержавшей сравнения с Джеком Воробьем, он больше не экспериментировал. Потому что понимал — ничего путного не выйдет, это не та область, где удастся добиться прогресса упорными попытками. И принял он себя таким до странности легко, даже сам удивлялся. Подобных вещей его окружение не допускало — парням полагалось пялить телок, а телкам западать на парней, все остальное расценивалось как позорная ущербность. С ними Денис не мог быть никем другим, только знакомым с детства белобрысым пацаном, у которого недавно свихнулась и умерла мать, но в целом, в точности таким же, как остальные.  
Такая перспектива угнетала. Становиться одиноким задротом, спускающим в салфетки перед монитором и шугающимся от собственной тени, пробегая через двор, желания не было. Так не пойдет, говорил себе Денис. Он хотел все, до чего была возможность дотянуться, и даже больше. Конкретной цели не было — только смутное желание жить по-другому. Ходить, куда хочется, узнавать что-то новое, ездить, рисовать, курить, смеяться. Может, влюбиться.  
Он очень рассчитывал на училище.  
Но ожидания, строго говоря, оправдались не до конца.  
То есть, учеба ему нравилась, все получалось, преподаватель рисунка, пожилая Елена Маратовна, нарадоваться не могла на Дениса, который с первых же занятий нашел свою форму и даже самый скучный натюрморт выходил у него необычным и интересным. Немного хуже было с цветом, работы в красках получались техничными, но заурядными. Денис не унывал — в конце концов, его коньком всегда были карандаш, сепия или уголь. И портреты.  
А вот с однокурсниками отношения складывались так себе. По-настоящему приятельствовал он только с той самой Сашкой Колтаковой, смахивающей на гимнаста, да еще с чувачком по имени Антон, который с первого дня занятий сидел с ним рядом.  
Однажды Колтакова сказала ему, когда они перекуривали между парами:  
— Отличный ты пацан, вообще, Герасимов, но лицо попроще, а нос пониже — и народ потянется. А то, знаешь, так сходу и не видно, что ты свой чувак.  
Денис тогда отшутился:  
— Ни хера не могу поделать с тем, что я действительно лучше. Оно просто само чувствуется, нос тут ни при чем.  
Колтакова в ответ только покачала головой.  
Ребята, и правда, держали дистанцию. Денис знал, что по рейтингу он проходит далеко от топа, таким себе на уме пацанчиком. Многие его откровенно терпеть не могли за язвительные, не всегда безобидные реплики и своеобразное чувство юмора. Сначала это слегка царапало, потом прошло — Денис не видел смысла перекраивать себя в угоду кому-то. Так уж всегда выходило, что он людям или нравился до умопомрачения или вызывал острейшую антипатию. «Да и похуй», — легко говорил он себе, перехватывая очередной косой взгляд в ответ на какую-нибудь свою шуточку.  
А вот с трахом не ладилось совсем.  
Девчонкам, да, Денис нравился, несмотря на невысокий рост. Многие были бы совсем не против, пригласи он их куда-нибудь, но такое не годилось. С парнями дело обстояло вообще глухо. Нашелся, правда, один желающий, но Дениса немедленно начинало тошнить, стоило только уловить в поле зрения тощую нескладную фигуру с физиономией, покрытой ярко-алыми прыщами. Когда этот товарищ впервые остановил Дениса в пустом коридоре и с присвистом сообщил, что «видит, какого он цвета птица», тому немедленно захотелось въебать новоявленному ухажеру ногой с вертушки. Но он ограничился тем, что брезгливо отодвинулся и сквозь зубы процедил, что «не по этому делу». С тех пор воздыхатель держался на расстоянии, но Денис часто ловил на себе его масленые взгляды из-под полуприкрытых век.  
— Смотри, твой фанат нарисовался, — обычно ржал Тоха.  
— Чо, ревнуешь? — кисло парировал Денис.  
— А то. Он там, небось, обдрочился на твой светлый лик, — не унимался тот.  
— Бля, нихуя не хочу знать об этом, — морщился Денис, — заткнись, я ща сблюю.  
И гримасничал, словно его на самом деле вот-вот вывернет. Тоха ржал до слез.  
И все. Если его взгляд цеплялся за кого-то со старших курсов, немедленно выяснялось, что объект интереса — железобетонный натурал или стопроцентно считает себя таковым, и готов защищать свою ориентацию до кровавых соплей.  
Пойти куда-нибудь и кого-то снять Денис не решался — ссыкотно, а еще он был слишком брезглив, чтобы позволить себя трогать чужому незнакомому человеку. По тем же причинам отметалась возможность знакомств в интернете. Ситуация выглядела безвыходной.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел, дружок, время пришло, — не снимая «ушей», сообщил Денису Тоха. Он раскачивался на самой нижней ступеньке крыльца, отстукивал носком кеда только ему слышный бит и махал в такт рукой. На физиономии — лыба, на джинсах — дырка, прямо посреди правой коленки. У ног стоял деревянный этюдник — таскал домой. Малевал что ли на сон грядущий?  
— Пошли, опоздаем, — хмуро отозвался Денис.  
— Э-эй! Чо ты? – деланно удивился Антон, стаскивая, наконец, наушники.  
— Не выспался.  
— Новость, бля. Сам такой же — жара, что ли? — Огорченно поцокав языком, Тоха подергал края дырки, сквозь которую просвечивал изрядный кусок ноги.  
— Тоха в новом стиле?  
— Угу. В маршрутке… дизайнера встретил, — пояснил приятель. Однажды транспортные дизайнеры оторвали в душиловке Антохе капюшон — он ездил по самому паршивому маршруту через весь центр города, случалось всякое.  
— Ладно, рванули.  
— Ты спросишь у себя — я здесь для чего?  
— Хорош хуесосить, пошли.  
  
Первая пара прошла предсказуемо — Денис на автопилоте втыкал в набросок, даже не обращая внимания, что он там калякает. Мозг спал. Может, стоило просрать половину пар, но он знал, что стоит дать себе слабину, оно пойдет-поедет. Игорян говорил так: «Если я начну из-за бухла проебывать работу, то придется завязывать с бухлом, а я такого себе позволить не могу». И он тоже не мог. Тем более, добро бы, правда, ужрался вчера, так нет, все из-за какой-то ерунды. Из-за самой настоящей ерунды. Мутные сны и каменный стояк в пять утра — вот что было его будильником весь последний месяц. Живее бы уже лето, хоть отоспаться. Конец апреля. Скоро…  
К концу пары его разбудил Тоха — прислал фотку. Оглянувшись по сторонам, не палит ли Елена Маратовна, Денис принял картинку. На большом картоне он различил кусок их аудитории и человечков за этюдниками. Было видно, что они вовсю трудятся над портретом обнаженной женщины. На возвышении перед ними стояла сама «натурщица»: из-под ладони, которой она наполовину прикрывала пах, виднелся массивный «конец» и детально выписанные яйца, а вместо лица у тетеньки красовался «троллфейс», скалящийся сквозь прищур. Вовремя грохнувший звонок заглушил Денисов хохот; он нашел взглядом ржущего Тоху и показал ему средний палец.  
  
После перекура, когда Денис с Антоном в последних рядах плелись на следующую пару, их задержала в коридоре пожилая буфетчица — попросила затащить в столовую коробки с каким-то хавчиком. Это было неплохо: добрая бабулька потом разрешала пить чай в пустом буфете, иногда угощала булками, а главное, преподы такой отмаз ловили очень благосклонно — кроме студентов помогать буфетчице было некому.  
— Спасибо, ребята, спасибо, — кивала она, указывая на гору картонной тары, — потом чайку себе сделайте, а я отчитаюсь схожу.  
Тоха довольно приподнял брови.  
После недолгой возни с коробками и ящиками, они зашли за буфетную стойку — Тоха моментально отыскал кофе, а Денис схватил начатую пачку лимонного чая в пакетиках.  
— У, гля, мой любимый, — ныкая в карман джинсов два пакетика, пробормотал он.  
— Гамно, — указывая на чай, отозвался Тоха.  
Уперев руку в бок, Денис грозно насупился:  
— Схуя ли гамно?!  
Пафосная поза и тон никак не сочетались со словами, и Антон громко заржал. Чашка в руке опасно завибрировала, кофе выплеснулся на пол. Антон, гримасничая и матерясь, торопливо пристроил посудину на угол стола и принялся оглядывать себя в поисках случайных пятен. Вроде, ровно. Теперь уже ржал Денис. Подав другу салфетки, он наблюдал, как Тоха корячится над коричневой лужей на полу, спешно ликвидируя безобразие, пока никто не явился.  
— Блядь, ну чо за поебень, — бурчал он, промокая салфеткой линолеум, — уже с самого утра раком…  
Денис заржал еще громче.  
— А что, с утра раком — неплохо.  
Выпрямившись, Тоха подтолкнул друга к столикам:  
— Садись, зассяна.  
  
Уже допивая чай и посасывая остаток плюшки, Денис вспомнил про «раком» и задумчиво спросил:  
— Тоха, напомни, так почему мы все-таки не трахаемся?  
И только потом сообразил, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало это «мы». Но тема была не новой, и после недолгого молчания Антон дернул плечом:  
— Не хотим. Только вчера пиздели про это.  
Точно. Денис припомнил, что по пути на остановку они действительно мусолили что-то похожее. А явившись домой, он слегка переборщил и изуродовал штору. Точно.  
Собственно, у Антона была почти та же проблема — голяк. Только другой голяк.  
По бабскому ранжиру здесь, в училище, он намного опережал Дениса. На него всегда смотрели заинтересованно: высокий, с хорошими мышцами, он постоянно таскал небрежные майки-алкашки, любил кеды с высоким задником и стригся почти под ноль. От него исходили очень правильные феромоны, Денис в силу своего отличия прекрасно в этом разбирался. Он бы и сам, откровенно говоря, повелся, если бы не выработанная за последние годы железная установка — веники отдельно, папиросы отдельно.  
Денис накрепко выучился воспринимать друзей только как друзей, а Тоха был ему другом. Причем, если на то пошло, единственным другом. Иногда это его даже удивляло — ни в школе, ни во дворе подобных отношений у него ни с кем не складывалось. Он знал Тоху чуть меньше года и с уверенностью мог сказать, что похожих на него раньше не встречал. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, рубились в одни и те же игры, смеялись одним и тем же шуткам, интересовались одними и теми же вещами, слушали одну и ту же музыку. Вместе дули дурь и пристрастились к волейболу по вечерам. Но самым главным было то, что Антон воспринимал Дениса таким, какой тот был — безо всяких оговорок, допущений и прочих сложностей. Его не смущал Денисов злой язык, взрывной характер, и лезущее временами высокомерие — все то, что так выдрачивало остальных. Со временем Денис понял, что с Тохой вся эта шелуха и не требуется, он просто мог быть самим собой, говорить, что угодно, делать, что вздумается — его принимали любым. Антон был единственным, кому он рассказал о своих сексуальных пристрастиях и тот воспринял это совершенно спокойно.  
Денис хорошо знал, что такое выбиваться из ряда, мучительно стараться подлезть под общую лопату, чтобы окончательно не сделаться изгоем, постоянно одергивать себя и следить за словами, и потому крепко ценил Тоху и их дружбу.  
Без всяких задних мыслей Тоха значил для него очень много, а так везло не каждому.  
Но с девчонками он пролетал почти так же как Денис с парнями. После свиданий Тоха в лицах пересказывал все диалоги, почем зря кроя очередную «секси-секси» за беспросветную тупость. Жемчужиной его коллекции была некая Лера, которую он, окончательно отчаявшись, потащил в обычный спорт-бар. Это было весьма смело, но Тоха рассудил, что если уж снова-здорово, то хоть пивка попьет и в бокс повтыкает. Лера превзошла все ожидания — прислушиваясь к многоголосой беседе за соседним столиком, она наклонилась к Антону и недоуменно заметила:  
— Почему они все время говорят «Марадона», ведь ее на самом деле зовут Мадонна!  
Тоха заржал, не скрываясь, и остаток вечера все не мог успокоиться. Лера отбыла домой грустная и в недоумении.  
— Я не могу их трахать, мне, блядь, постоянно смешно, как будто курнул, — подытоживал он очередную историю.  
Ну чо, тоже пунктик. Денис как-то посоветовал ему поискать не только сиськи, но и мозги, Антон в ответ только скептически хмыкнул и буркнул что-то вроде «Как раз в процессе».  
А однажды, изрядно пыхнув, Денис рискнул ляпнуть:  
— Слышь, Тох. А, мож, ты это… все-таки по мальчикам? – И сам испугался того, что сказал. Слишком глубоко укоренилась привычка, что за такое как минимум могут крепко обложить ебом, а то и разукрасить табло. Но Антоха не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
Задумавшись на минуту — а под травой минута казалась четвертью часа — он пожал плечами:  
— Да нет… вроде.  
Дальше развивать эту тему Денис не стал. Дружба. Какая разница.  
Но в последнее время они часто заговаривали про это — не клеилось у обоих, общая несрастуха в нагрузку к волейболу, видеоиграм и шуточкам. Разговоры заходили в тупик — парились оба, но по сути, ноги у их проблемы росли из разного места. Тема глохла, и каждый отвлекался на собственные невеселые мысли.  
Так вышло и на этот раз. Не хотим, ну и хуй с ним. Надо было валить на занятия — на целую пару коробками отмазаться не получилось бы.  
  
— Слушай, Герас, а давай найдем тебе бабищу? — провожая оценивающим взглядом какую-то мясистую телку в короткой юбке и на каблуках, хохотнул Антон.  
Они болтались на ступеньках крыльца у входа в родной чухан — как раз шла большая перемена. Уже успели смотать к водохранке и пыхнуть, так что настроение было что надо, позубоскалить и помолоть хуйню.  
— Ба-би-щу? — Вытаращив глаза, повторил Денис.  
— Бабищу, — кивнул Тоха.  
Заржали. Палило солнце, было уже не тепло, а жарко. Май наступал во всем своем тяжелом вооружении: сиреневые кусты, сиреневые сумерки, сиреневые мысли в голове. Но бабищи в эту сиреневую картину у Дениса совсем не вписывались.  
Оба задумались.  
Мимо продефилировала еще одна красотка — каблуки у нее были еще выше, чем у предыдущей, фигуру обтягивало ярко-розовое платье с рюшами по всему подолу. Бабища, мысленно повторил Денис. Шла она неуверенно, делая мелкие неровные шажки. А тащиться к остановке было прилично, и все в гору.  
— Слушай, Тох. Ну нахера пялить на себя эти колодки? Ведь ходить невозможно! — искренне изумился Денис. Под травой любая из озвученных мыслей выглядела странно. Словно в подтверждение его словам, девица смачно споткнулась и нелепо замахала руками, удерживая равновесие. Переглянувшись, оба прыснули и отвернулись. Бабища смерила их уничижительным взглядом.  
— Не знаю, Герас. Понятия не имею, зачем они это. Ведь некрасиво же вот так! — поддержал Тоха. И добавил, сокрушенно покачав головой: — Хуйня выходит.  
— Да.  
— Да.  
Снова заржали. Оба не могли унять хохот с минуту, потом на ступеньках нарисовался Василич-Поллитра и пришлось-таки собраться. Еще помолчали.  
Закуривая, Денис вспомнил про Игорянову просьбу.  
— Ты вечером чо собирался? — щурясь на солнце, спросил он.  
Тоха залип и тоже щурился, только куда-то на его, Денисовы волосы. Потом прищур разгладился, а бессмысленный взгляд пополз вниз — на шею, на плечо, на грудь. Денис ощущал его кожей. Вздрогнул.  
— Эй, так что?  
— А?  
— Хуй на… вечером ты как?  
— М-м-м… да свободен, а чо?  
— Гулять пойдем, мне допоздна заказали в хате появляться. У Игоряна там веселье обозначилось.  
Не сговариваясь, оба вздохнули, подумав об одном и том же.  
  
В паре кварталов от Денисова двора к торцу одного из домов притулился небольшой гаштет. «Бильярдная «Луза» — гласила вывеска над входом. На самом деле, бильярдная много лет была обычной разливухой, и только два года назад к ней приделали панельную пристройку и открыли зальчик покозырнее. Там поставили три обшарпанных бильярдных стола и барную стойку. Но среди местных затрапезная «Луза» по-прежнему именовалась «Лажей» — по привычке.  
Когда случались деньги и погода не радовала, туда захаживал и Денис со всей компанией, хотя играть в бильярд умели от силы трое. Просто пиво тут выходило совсем дешевым, и никто не вставлял ума — «Спиртное с двадцати одного года, документы, вали отсюда».  
Накануне как раз всек ливень и народ со своего излюбленного места в сквере перебрался в прокуренную «Лажу». Очертания Бильярдных столов в сизо-желтом свете казались расплывчатыми, несколько высоких парней в трениках неспешно раскатывали «американку». Сонная барменша в преддверии ночной смены лениво протирала стаканы.  
В дальнем углу зала за столом, заставленным пивными бокалами и пепельницами, сидели четверо: Вадик Рыба, бывший одноклассник Дениса, Витек Семенов, сосед по подъезду, Шелест — иногда приходил к вечернему волейболу, но жил через несколько остановок, в частной застройке, и сам Денис.  
После занятий ему даже удалось поспать — решили не тащиться вдвоем на мутку, а подкинуть монету. Хоть один выспится, пока второй будет суетить. Ехать выпало Тохе. Довольный Денис похлопал его по плечу и, посоветовав «как следует драить парашу, пока сержант отдыхает», свалил домой, давить кровать.  
А когда проснулся, то почувствовал, что от утренней хандры не осталось и следа. Дурное настроение растаяло под натиском какой-то злой бесшабашности и ничем, вроде бы, не оправданного предчувствия хорошего, почти волшебного.  
Так он и выкатился во двор — изнутри жгла почти эйфория, такая находит обычно в пятницу перед выходными. Но была только среда. Анализировать совсем не хотелось, какая разница, и плевать, если завтра настрой растает без следа, сейчас-то он есть!  
Сидя в «Лаже» и перебрасываясь шуточками с ребятами, Денис ждал звонка от Тохи, и когда мобильник, наконец, завибрировал, высвечивая на дисплее высокий баскетбольный «Найк», он тут же вскочил:  
— Ты кто? Антон? Какой Антон? Мы знакомы, Антон?  
— Герас, харош клоунничать. Шевели булками, я у входа, — пробурчала в ответ трубка.  
Похоже, размутился. Попрощавшись на ходу с приятелями, Денис направился сквозь маленький зал к двери.  
— Говоришь, знакомы, Антон? Антон… Антон… Где, блядь, мой гидропон?!  
Последние слова он проорал Тохе прямо в ухо, подскочив сзади. Тот заметно вздрогнул. Легко приложил Дениса в плечо. Потом окинул друга сквозь прищур, неизменно появляющийся у него после хорошей «пятки», и разулыбался:  
— Накидался уже, зассяна.  
Тот в ответ встряхнул Тоху за затылок:  
— На себя глянь, укурок, мертвее только Майкл Джексон.  
— Бля. Что ты метешь, а?  
Не отвечая, Денис двинулся вдоль бордюра в такт мелодии из «девятки», припаркованной неподалеку. Гримасничая, ухватил Антона за зиппер так, что тот от неожиданности согнулся пополам.  
— Какого хуя? Где кураж? Я не чувствую кураж!  
Тоха, засунув руки в карманы, разглядывал друга: низко сидящие свободные джинсы, синяя курточка, резинка боксеров над ремнем — словно старался на глаз определить возможный радиус поражения от такого настроя. Весь вид Дениса не оставлял ни шанса, оставалось только для проформы покачать головой и присоединиться к «куражу», что, собственно, Тоха и сделал.  
— Однако тебя прет, Герас. С-сука, завтра же хуй встанем!  
Денис ухмыльнулся в ответ, тоже оглядывая его с ног до головы. После дождя воздух сделался совсем прозрачным, от пыльного дневного марева не осталось и следа, окрестные дворы смотрелись яркими и нарядными до рези в глазах, влажные кусты и деревья благоухали.  
— Не ссы, Антон, нас ждут великие дела, — переглянувшись, оба заржали, весьма довольные друг другом. И, правда, город ждал.  
  
— Тоха, гы, пошли, зайдем! Приорем над бухими песенниками.  
Запрыгнув на невысокое кованое ограждение, и рискованно балансируя на нем, Денис указывал на неоновую вывеску — «Сказка». Судя по буквам поменьше, в «Сказке» посетителям предлагали танцпол, бильярд, бар и караоке. Тоха сообразил, что глаза у Дениса загорелись именно от последнего.  
Оба дошли уже до приличной кондиции: один выпил, а второй курнул недостающего, и «кураж» прогрессировал.  
— М-м… а ты там вообще бывал?  
— Нет, конечно. Ты чо, если бы побывал, мне бы одного раза хватило, я такую хуергу слабо переношу, — заложив руки в карманы, Денис осторожно вышагивал по ограждению под неодобрительными взглядами таксистов и прохожих.  
— Ну тогда пошли. Хочу посмотреть, как тебя там будет корежить, ценитель прекрасного.  
Как и было обещано, внутри «Сказка» делилась на несколько залов — справа освещенная бильярдная, на верхнем этаже, судя по ритмичным «бухам», находился танцпол, а неприметная дверь у бара вела в рассадник пьяной самодеятельности — караоке.  
Вежливый администратор провел их в средних размеров помещение, где у стен были натыканы низкие столики и диваны.  
Денис сразу закопался в меню, а Тоха поинтересовался у официанта, чтобы сразу прикинуть финансовые возможности:  
— За вход у вас же платят? Сколько?  
Официант — парниша лет двадцати пяти в белой рубашке и в кепке с плоским козырьком — вежливо кивнул:  
— Вход у нас сегодня бесплатный. По средам вход не стоит ничего, а вот за выход приходится платить, если вы не спели ни одной песни.  
— Чего-о? Оба должны петь?  
Официант покачал головой, как показалось Тохе, глумливо ухмыльнувшись.  
— Достаточно, если один споет. А если никто из вас за вечер ничего не исполнит — придется платить деньги, — склонив набок голову в своей невозможной кепке, официант выжидательно замер.  
— Ох, нифига, — Тоха глянул на Дениса — тот самозабвенно лопатил меню, даже не прислушиваясь к разговору. — А если мы прямо сейчас уйдем, то… тоже? Платить?  
Официант задумался, но прежде, чем он раскрыл рот, вмешался Денис:  
— Так, нам два литра «Хольстена», чипсы… Тох, ты чо будешь — фисташки или чипсы? — И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжал тыкать пальцами в строчки. — Еще вот эту рыбу… и эту... и пока все.  
Захлопнув меню, Денис довольно откинулся на спинку дивана, наблюдая за удаляющимся официантом. Тоха немедленно склонился к нему:  
— Герас, ты чо? Ебнулся совсем? Слышал, что он сказал — тут петь надо! Или платить. Мы столько не потянем. — Прспектива блеснуть вокалом настолько выбила Антона из колеи, что тот ерзал на своем месте и нервно щелкал костяшками пальцев. Денис только махнул рукой:  
— А, пох, споем, — и тут же добавил, увидев, как округляются Антохины глаза, — да, я, я спою, не ссы. Только репертуарчик у меня… своеобразный. Не вздумай ржать.  
Тоха недоверчиво смотрел на друга. Денис широко улыбался.  
— Герас, ты чо — серьезно? Да ты… ебнутый! — И оба громко захохотали. Отсмеявшись, Денис довольно кивнул:  
— Да.  
— Да.  
Тоха откинулся на спинку дивана — похоже, окончательно решил не париться и получать удовольствие.  
  
Народ дурел вовсю: дамочки под сорок горланили песни Пугачевой и Аллегровой, компания длинноволосых детишек за угловым столиком время от времени пищала что-то из репертуара «Город 312», мужики с пивным пузом раз пять подряд прохаживались по многострадальному «Владимирскому Централу», с каждым заходом фальшивя все сильнее.  
Денис время от времени склонялся к Тохе, отпуская едкие комментарии. Тот поначалу еще думал над тем, как друг сам-то будет выкручиваться из щекотливой ситуации, но потом пиво окончательно изолировало тревожные центры. Он глотал дым, сорил под стол скорлупой от фисташек и хохотал над Денисовыми шуточками.  
— Вон ту, в распашонке, надо использовать как стратегическое оружие, — не унимался Денис, — а-а-а, бля, такая если перед атакой взвоет, врага можно будет голыми руками брать.  
— Ы-ы, а вон тот, с-сука, глянь — его ща инсульт стебанет, куда ему еще петь. Гля, гля, не отпускает микрофон, не отдает! — в тон ему ухмылялся Тоха.  
Но стрелки неумолимо ползли вперед, пиво кончалось, пора было валить.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Денис, подзывая официанта и вручая ему бумажку с номером трека, — это за выход.  
Тоха почувствовал, как по спине волной пробежали мурашки, а в солнечном сплетении неприятно заныло — он ни разу не слышал, как Денис поет, понятия не имел, что тот вообще умеет петь, и что-то ему подсказывало — сейчас им отольются все обсёры и зубоскальство над несчастной самодеятельностью.  
— Эй, а вот это я позаимствую, ладно? — Денис ловко сдернул с официанта его кепку и, предваряя возражения, широко ему улыбнулся. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ и убежать с бумажкой к пульту.  
Тоха мельком глянул на трек-лист и уже совсем не знал — ржать или лезть под стол.  
— Герас, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Денис небрежно напяливает кепку и одним глотком допивает оставшееся пиво, — Герас, я в ахуе.  
Денис невозмутимо кивнул:  
— Не ржать, сука. Если бы тебе упало хоть месяц пожить с Игоряном, ты бы сам вовсю хуярил «Какую осень в лагерях». А представь, мне каково?  
Заиграли вступительные аккорды, и Тоха во все глаза наблюдал за другом. Нацепив кепочку и встав со своего места, тот совершенно преобразился. Дениса больше не было — его место занял типичный малолетний беспризорник тридцатых годов. Из-под кепки лезли неровные светлые пряди, делая лицо еще уже, а скулы — резче. Тохе даже показалось, что он видит на щеках и под ногтями грязь — непременный атрибут уличной малышни.  
А когда Денис запел про суровую малолетку, которая вокруг его жизни словно сетка, Тоха с облегчением сообразил, что позорище отменяется. Тот стопроцентно попадал в образ, а голос у него оказался не сильным, но вполне приятным и таким… характерным. Когда зрители, позабыв про свое бухло, сначала залыбились, а потом принялись хлопать в такт, Тоха почувствовал что-то очень похожее на ликование — Денис их всех сделал, а то.  
Официант пританцовывал у стойки.  
Дяди с пузцом хлопали громче всех.  
Он и сам начал хлопать, а потом Денис перебросил ему второй микрофон, и у Антона даже сомнений никаких не возникло — на последних припевах у них получился вполне годный дуэт.  
Зрители неистовствовали.  
Когда довольный раскрасневшийся Денис рухнул на диван и невозмутимо стащил кепку, Тоха, не удержался:  
— Бля, Герас. Вообще, есть хоть что-то чего ты не умеешь?  
Денис, вовсю старавшийся казаться равнодушным, небрежно дернул плечом:  
— Да ла-адно, я только эту и знаю. Ни хера я не умею.  
— О, о, гля, гля, понтуется еще.  
Явился официант. Но вместо счета на его подносе красовалась бутылка «Бакарди», стаканы, лед, «Кола» и еще какая-то херня. Тоха вопросительно уставился на него. Денис молча вернул кепку.  
— Это от господина за угловым столиком, — шепотом сообщил официант, одними глазами указывая на «господина».  
Тот оказался коротко стриженым плотным мужиком лет пятидесяти с лоснящимся мясистым лицом. Даже с такого расстояния можно было различить тускло поблескивающие на толстых пальцах перстни. За столиком он сидел не один — с двумя такими же, и когда заметил взгляды ребят в свою сторону, тонкие губы медленно расползлись в улыбку.  
— Бля, — вырвалось у Дениса.  
— Вы действительно замечательно пели, — ощерился официант, — он оплатил ваш счет и предлагает вам присоединиться к их компании.  
— Э-э-э… мы подумаем, — осторожно кивнул Тоха.  
Официант быстро расставил принесенное на столике и удалился.  
— Допелся, блядь, — процедил Тоха, когда они остались одни. — Чо делать будем?  
— Присоединимся, само собой… чо-чо, съебываться будем! — почти одними губами ответил Денис, стараясь удержать на лице равнодушно-небрежную мину.  
— Угу, так тебя внизу и выпустят теперь.  
— Так, давай, как будто ты в сортир, а сам — бегом на улицу. Я следом выйду, — делая вид, что с улыбкой залипает на бутылку, раздельно проговорил Денис.  
— Не, Герас. Я тебя тут одного не оставлю, ты чо, — решительно мотнул шеей Тоха.  
— Вали, я тебе сказал! — Денис почти шипел, но заметив, как упрямо сжались губы друга, примирительно добавил: — Ну, ладно, ладно, в крайнем случае, если меня через десять минут не будет — вернешься. Ок? Давай, чеши. Дава-ай, хуже только сделаешь!  
По-прежнему, колеблясь, Тоха все же подчинился: не спеша поднялся с дивана и, потянувшись, двинул к выходу из зала. Ничего такого — решил отлить, всего-то делов. У двери в последний раз оглянулся на Дениса — тот сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, вытянул из пачки сигарету, закурил. Джентльмены за угловым столиком сально жмурились. Бля.  
Антон совсем извелся на парковке возле «Сказки», то и дело поглядывая на дисплей мобильника. Блядь. Нехуй было его слушать. Всё, шутки кончились.  
И когда он уже подошел к двери и даже взялся за ручку, та распахнулась, едва не сбив его с ног. На улицу вылетел Денис. На лбу и висках взъерошенные волосы потемнели от пота, глаза горели совершенно нездоровым огнем, но он был цел, невредим и даже без погони. Ухватив Антона за рукав, он выдохнул:  
— Помчали! — И потянул его через проезжую часть прямо перед сигналящими машинами. Уговаривать Антона было ни к чему, и через несколько минут они уже бежали к набережной. Темень стояла такая, что, вряд ли кто-то сумел бы их рассмотреть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы догнать. Денис цирковым жестом распахнул куртку и извлек из-под нее ту самую бутылку «Бакарди». Антон не верил своим глазам:  
— Герас, ты это как?!  
— Чо, легко. Я покрутился перед ними, поулыбался, сделал вид, что хочу еще спеть, ну они совсем раскисли. Ну и пока все спали…  
Тоха восхищенно смотрел на него.  
— Сука, ты опасный!  
— Ну так. Не, ну ты видел рожу того уебища? «Господин приглашает», — возбужденно подталкивая друг друга, они продолжали спускаться к водохранке.  
Неожиданно Тоха остановился и совершенно серьезно выдал:  
— Слушай, Герас, а ведь мы только что просрали шанс потрахаться.  
С полминуты оба молчали, врубаясь в сказанное. А потом заржали в голос, ухватившись друг за друга. Пустой переулок подхватывал эхом их голоса и уносил дальше — к самой воде.  
  
По набережной вдоль невысокого резного ограждения они шли медленно, время от времени передавая друг другу бутылку. В неподвижной воде отражались плотные серые облака, подсвеченные изнутри темно-синим — звезд не было, луна тоже пряталась. Горели фонари, очерчивая на асфальте рассеянные желтые круги. Ром делал ноги ватными, а голову пустой. Денис чувствовал, как его мягко ведет в разные стороны, но не сопротивлялся. Просто позволял себя нести этим качелям, щурясь на фонари и зябко ежась от редких порывов ветра.  
Ром не бил наотмашь по затылку как дешевое бухло, которое они обычно покупали, он наполнял голову мягким туманом, а тело — невесомостью. Тоха, похоже, был на той же волне.  
Громкие разговоры кончились, они просто шли, перебрасываясь случайными фразами и наслаждаясь кондицией.  
Выудив неуверенными пальцами из кармана мобильник, Денис вздохнул — два с четвертью. Надо было выбираться домой. Когда он собрался озвучить свою мысль, Тоху повело в сторону и он неловко, словно в замедленной съемке, впечатался прямо в него. Денис пошатнулся, соображая, что оба сейчас упадут, и кое-как удерживая равновесие, шагнул назад. Ягодицы уперлись в холодное и твердое — железное ограждение. Дальше — вода.  
Тоха тяжело навалился прямо на него, поводя вокруг мутным взглядом и вжимая в металл. Денис нетвердо уперся ладонями ему в плечи, чтобы тот не опрокинул их в темную водохранку. Это было трудно — Антон был тяжелее и выше, но сказать ему, чтобы встал, блядь, ровно, почему-то не получалось, во рту пересохло и язык не слушался.  
К счастью, тот сам сообразил — ухватился за железный прут по обе стороны от Дениса, но выпрямиться и отстраниться не спешил. Нижней частью тела Тоха вплотную прижимался к нему — коленки, живот, бедра — едва заметно пошатываясь, он, то наваливался крепче, то подавался назад. Блуждающий взгляд, наконец, сфокусировался и остановился на Денисовом лице. Тот тоже уставился перед собой не в силах двинуться, отвести глаза, сказать что-нибудь. Ноги наливались предательской слабостью, под диафрагмой защекотало, щеки коснулось теплое дыхание.  
Само собой, Денис видел Тоху близко, и так, и этак, даже еще ближе, когда однажды по его просьбе менял пирсу в ухе, но то и это отличалось как низ от верха. Вдоль Тохиной переносицы залегла вертикальная морщина, глаза были черными из-за расширившихся зрачков и отражающейся в них темной воды. Денису показалось, что он видит, как в радужке качается и переливается поблескивающая речная гладь. От этого начинала кружиться голова. От этого в какой-то момент показалось, что лицо напротив медленно приближается к его лицу. Показалось, потому что голова кружилась. Он сквозь одежду чувствовал, какая горячая у Тохи кожа. Чувствовал запах его парфюма — что-то горьковатое и очень знакомое. Кругом стояла мертвая тишина.  
— Бля, Герас, мы такие пьяные, — невнятно бормотнул Антон, с силой отталкиваясь от ограждения, и делая, наконец, шаг назад. Денис тяжело выдохнул — до него дошло, что все это время он задерживал дыхание, как ныряльщик на глубине.  
— Да уж. Ты нас чуть не утопил, — стараясь незаметно отдышаться, согласился Денис. Антон потер переносицу. На слова друга он никак не отреагировал. Где-то вдали просигналила машина.  
— Давай, что ли выбираться отсюда. — Кивнув в сторону магистрали, Антон крепко приложился к бутылке. Денис еще раз глубоко вдохнул и шагнул первым.

 

  
  
========== 2 ==========

  
Это не тот апрель, май не тот  
Уже который год подряд всё одно и то же  
И потому, может, ветер не целует, а гложет лицо  
И если даже я пропаду, то никто не заметит пропажи  
25/17 ©

  
  
_Меня разбудил грохот. Хер сообразил поначалу, что это было. А потом за дверью матюкнулся Игорян и еще раз бухнул в дверь._  
_Зеленые квадратные цифры показывали четверть восьмого. Башка трещала. Сука, проспал. Ну, конечно._  
_А чо, разнообразие — головная боль и тошнота вместо ебливых мыслей и заляпанных простыней. Стоп. Нет, простыни все-таки уделал, а вместе с ними, кажется, и штаны. А… точно._  
_Заявился ночью… а, хуй знает, как я вообще сумел в таком состоянии заявиться. И полагалось мне сразу рухнуть и умереть. Но, нет, как же. Перед тем, как рухнуть, я прямо в комнате выдул «пятку», которую мне отбил Тоха. А потом, да, рухнул, и меня снова повело — качели, вверх-вниз, лицо и глаза прямо надо мной. Только теперь я был в своей комнате, и был один, мог делать, что вздумается. Я представил это — что он не отстраняется, что одна рука с холодного ограждения переползает прямо мне в пах, и сжимает через джинсы… раз, еще раз, почти до боли, а глаза все так же, не мигая, «держат» мое лицо. А потом он наклоняется, на самом деле наклоняется, это не волны, перекатывающиеся у него в глазах, у меня в глазах. И понеслась. И, знаете, это было самое охуенное из того, что представлялось за последнее время. Самое правильное, самое… бля, не могу найти нужное слово… ч-черт, как же болит голова. Я кончил сразу, несмотря на то, что был почти в отключке. Очень легко решить, что, и вправду, можно, если ты сам себе это говоришь. А стоит сказать и сделать один раз, то больше не сумеешь остановиться._  
_Вот. И до Тохи добрался, озабоченное хуйло. Интерсно, а что бы он сказал, если б узнал, что я тут полировал болт, думая про него?_

  
  
Из зеркала в ванной на Дениса глянуло чудовище.  
В другое время он бы в полной мере насладился такой законченностью — монстр в зеркале, монстр в голове, но сегодня совсем не перло радоваться трэшаку. Вздохнул, досушивая волосы, вспомнил вчерашнее. Заебись все, чо. Движка удалась. Только вот, на набережной… А, да хуй с ним. Такие мысли прямо сейчас казались глыбами с острыми краями и не втискивались в мозг.  
На дверце холодильника красовалась вырезка из какого-то журнала —заголовок сразу же бросался в глаза: «Еще раз о вреде алкоголя». Ветерок из раскрытого окна весело раздувал шторы и трепал тонкий журнальный лист.  
Денис на автомате передвинул магнит и поднес бумажку к глазам: «…и чрезмерная расторможенность, чреватая массой скверных последствий — кто хоть раз напивался, тот знает… нестабильный эмоциональный фон… не говоря уже о пагубном влиянии на печень, почки и…». Пальцы, сжимавщие вырезку, слегка тряслись. Казалось, что в глаза и переносицу кто-то натолок острой стеклянной крошки. Переводя взгляд с мелких букв на прыгающие пальцы и обратно, Денис от души матюгнулся и скомкал несчастный листок. Если бы Игорян не успел уже уйти, то скандал, а, возможно, и драка, были бы обеспечены. Туда же, блядь, поборник здорового образа жизни.  
Забыв, зачем он вообще приходил на кухню, Денис подхватил сумку и поспешно свалил, опасаясь, что снова что-нибудь разобьет или сломает.  
  
— Блядь, месяц теперь капли в рот не возьму.  
— Ага. В связи с приближающейся пятницей месяц будет закрыт досрочно — в два дня.  
— Хуй там.  
— Херово тебе?  
— Блевануть бы — да нечем.  
Денис сидел прямо на грязном песке, спиной опираясь о старое сухое бревно, а Тоха примостился на деревяшке рядом — вид у обоих был не юбилейный.  
Шла большая перемена, и они спустились к водохранилищу порадоваться оставшейся «плюшке».  
Дым немного расслаблял и стирал головную боль, но, вместе с тем, обострял восприятие. Подсовывал мысли, которые Денис ни за что не стал бы думать, будучи свежим. Расставлял свои акценты, тревожил спрятанное внутри и припорашивал сверху легкой паранойей. Постепенно Денису стало казаться, что Антон поглядывает на него как-то странно, и вообще, слишком напряжен. Что за хуйня? Стоит убиться, и вылазят эти косые взгляды, неловкий хруст пальцами, тугое, звенящее, словно струна, молчание.  
Особенно неприятно это выглядело в свете случившегося вчера на набережной и… ночью в комнате. Незначительное с виду происшествие с темным небом и речным ветерком, под гашиком принимало совершенно другой оборот, из камешка мутировало в целую глыбу, которая, того и гляди, сорвется, и с грохотом обрушится вниз, ломая кости, растирая их обоих в пыль как хрупкие высохшие ветки.  
Денис пару раз встряхнул головой, отгоняя накатывающую волнами тревогу.  
Еще раз глянул на Тоху — тот сидел, опустив подбородок и ковыряя песок носком кеда. Глянул, чтобы убедиться — все нормально, чтобы успокоиться.  
Вместо этого вдруг снова вспомнилось, как он смотрел на него там, у ограждения — тяжело, не мигая, давя не только своим телом, но и этим темным взглядом, на дне которого плескалась поблескивающая муть ночной водохранки. Следом подумалось, что, наверное, Тоха именно так смотрел бы на него сверху вниз, если бы трахал. Засаживал бы, тяжело дыша, а между бровей лежала бы та самая вертикальная морщина, только на лбу и на висках бы еще поблескивал пот… А взгляд бы был тем же самым. Тяжелым, чернильно-темным.  
От этой мысли в животе все немедленно свернулось в горячий тугой узел, а волоски на загривке приподнялись. Члену было плевать на ситуацию и степень уместности — в секунду налившись, он отозвался неприятной пульсацией под впивающимися складками джинсов.  
Денис почти запаниковал.  
Тоха по-прежнему сидел в той же позе, только теперь чертил на песке обломком кривой ветки. Он ничего не замечал.  
Закрыв глаза, Денис несколько раз глубоко вдохнул.  
Так. «Да возьми ж ты себя в руки, дебил! Сука, это все похмелье. Только оно», — говорил себе Денис, сглатывая слюну, и бессильно стискивая пальцами край футболки.  
— Эй, Герас? — услышал он, — ты нормально?  
Денис неимоверным усилием разлепил веки. Напротив него на корточках сидел Тоха и смотрел тревожно.  
— Видел бы ты свою рожу сейчас, — сообщил он, убедившись, что Денис более-менее пришел в себя.  
— Ты тоже охуенно выглядишь, — кивнул Денис, улыбнувшись через силу.  
А на самом деле ему было хреново. Хреново и страшно. Он чувствовал, что в их дружбу вклинивается что-то нездоровое. Не головой — позвоночником. Всеми гудящими от выкуренной дури мышцами. Хотелось завалиться в тень под ближайший куст и больше ни о чем таком не думать.  
  
Денис дремал в буфете, бессмысленно кроша пальцами мягкую булку — крошки сыпались на стол, в стакан, на джинсы — он ничего не замечал. Между парами образовалось окно — историю живописи в последний момент отменили, а поставить что-то другое не получилось. Все разбрелись кто куда. Тоха тоже сдернул. Плевать. И так тошно. Может, стоило вообще валить домой.  
Завибрировал телефон — баскетбольный «Найк» принес смску:  
«Курить? Мы в камыши»  
Нет, курить он сегодня точно больше не будет.  
«Валите»  
Сразу же пришел ответ:  
«Валите нахуй отсюда. Ага?)»  
Денис улыбнулся. Черт, как же это все было тупо! Тохи рядом с трашно не хватало. Пойти, что ли? Не, в пень. Потом.  
«Бля сил нет, без меня»  
  
Под вечер Денис проснулся с настойчивым ощущением чего-то не сделанного. Или, наоборот, сделанного, но совершенно зря. С гадким тянущим чувством полнейшей неправильности.  
Вспомнилось оно сразу же, и после нескольких часов сна утренние загоны казались верхом идиотизма — какой только херни не придумаешь на отходняках. Надо же. Первая половина дня всплывала как нечто туманное, липкое, зеленоватое с привкусом желчи и тошноты.  
Вот это они вчера дали. Почти рухнули в водогноилище. А если бы правда? И пьяная песенка, и бутылка рома. Блеск, чо.  
На полу возле кровати Денис обнаружил свои вчерашние джинсы — не убрал утром — и сразу болезненно поморщился. Верхняя часть правой штанины оказалась в пятнах, ссохшихся в корку.  
Выбравшись на кухню, он уселся у стола с сигаретой и набрал Тохе смску: «Волейболить приедешь?» Ответ пришел не сразу. Даже слишком не сразу. Денис успел выкурить сигарету, сделать чай и настроить приемник. При этом, то и дело оглядывался на телефон, одновременно стараясь себя одернуть. Когда труба, наконец, завибрировала, он вздрогнул и чуть не прыжком преодолел расстояние до стола. Обругал себя за такое, и тут же оправдал тем, что просто хочет поскорее уладить утреннюю хуету и никогда больше об этом не вспоминать.  
«Не, бро, не сегодня. У меня тут сеньорита :)»  
На глаза моментально упала багровая пелена. Денис не расколотил телефон о стену только потому, что пальцы на корпусе сжались так, что их почти свело судорогой. Сердце скакало где-то у самого горла. Медленно опустив трубку на стол, он подтолкнул ее к середине, потом для страховки еще и убрал руки за спину. Новый телефон он бы сейчас никак не нашевелил.  
Ошалев от собственной реакции, Денис уселся на стул. Вздохнул. Покрутил головой. На улице было пасмурно, ветер по-прежнему раздувал кухонную занавеску.  
Обиделся? Догадался? О чем догадался? О чем вообще можно догадаться, если не было ничего такого, чего Тоха бы сам не знал. Ну, кроме ночного эпизода в комнате. Но это отдавало какой-то совсем уж несуразной поебенью.  
Мысли лихорадочной каруселью проносились в голове, а где-то в самом отдаленном уголке отчаянно барахтались остатки рассудка — а какого черта он вообще так разошелся? Что, собственно, случилось? Ну, сеньорита. Все так, оставалось только порадоваться за друга, может, хоть с этой выгорит. Однако скрипящие ржавые железяки где-то под солнечным сплетением тяжело раскручивались, двигались с отвратительным лязганьем, сходились, переворачивались, снова замирали, чтобы следом начать свою пляску с утроенной амплитудой.  
Из дома следовало немедленно валить, иначе быть беде.  
Он потом подумает об этом после. В другой раз. О Тохе. И железяках. О чем угодно. А сейчас надо было валить на улицу, причем, немедленно.  
У гаражей Денис перевел дух и закурил.  
Нужно было чем-то заняться.  
На стадион к старой истрепанной волейбольной сетке идти не хотелось. Он только позавчера играл там в одной команде с Тохой. От последней мысли Денис едва не взвыл — что за херня, он уже думает примерно как брошенная малолетняя дура. Ну, играли, и чо? Завтра еще поиграют, а если нет, так что, ложиться и умирать? Построив себя таким образом, Денис достал телефон.  
Оставалась только Колтакова. Почему бы и нет? Может, солдафонские реплики Гимнаста приведут его в чувство. А то раскис, как кусок дерьма под дождем.  
  
Колтакова жила на одной из центральных улиц.  
Поджидая Гимнаста у входа в большой торговый центр, Денис с неудовольствием отметил, что Тоха тоже живет неподалеку. Всего одна остановка. Но потом явилась Сашка, и он перестал этим париться.  
Для девушки она была высокой, ростом едва ли не выше самого Дениса, а шумные манеры, резкие движения и тощая фигура, перевитая крепкими мышцами, заставляли ее казаться еще выше.  
Сашка отказалась сидеть в уличной кафешке, сославшись на и без того отсиженную в течение дня задницу, и предложила прогуляться. Они медленно пошли вдоль тротуара, разглядывая вечерних прохожих и болтая о разной ерунде. Потом, прервав начатую фразу на полуслове, Гимнаст неожиданно спросила:  
— А чо ты вдруг? — В этом тоже была вся она — начинать за здравие, а заканчивать за упокой, скакать с одного на другое и ставить в тупик внезапной сменой темы. Денис подозревал, что это просто свойство характера, тогда как другие были уверены, что такой способ вести беседу призван запутать и огорошить собеседника, сбить его с толку, и вообще, практикуется нарочно.  
— Позвонил, в смысле?  
— Ага.  
— С волейболом не срослось. Дома неохота сидеть, — пожал плечами Денис, напуская на себя предельно равнодушный вид.  
Гимнаст окинула его многозначительным взглядом, словно говорила: «Пизди-пизди, я-то знаю, что нифига не просто». Денис безразлично дернул подбородком.  
\- Чо, погано тебе? — продолжала допытываться она, и Денис уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить ее сменить тему, как вдруг Гимнаст резко остановилась и дернула его за футболку:  
— О, я знаю! Пошли ко мне. Маман свалила, до послезавтра не будет. — И, понизив голос, добавила: — У меня курнуть есть и еще кой-чего.  
Денис прикинул. В целом, было совершенно плевать, чем заниматься, а у Гимнаста ему уже доводилось бывать. К тому же он вдруг понял, насколько сильно хочет есть, даже не есть, а жрать — выходило, что с утра у него ничего кроме чая во рту не было. А у нее дома, наверняка, была еда.  
  
Первым делом Сашка откопала в одной из книжек мятую «попрошайку» с зеленым содержимым. В туалете Денис посмеялся ее неловким попыткам соорудить «косого», отобрал папиросу, и через полминуты уже втягивал едкий дым. Следом затянулась Гимнаст, зажала рот рукой, чтобы не выкашлять сразу же, а потом деловито сжала губами тлеющий кончик папиросы и кивнула. Улыбнувшись, Денис придвинулся ближе и принял «паровоз». Спустя десять минут оба весело переглядывались и хихикали.  
Вообще, с Гимнастом оказалось весело.  
Они на пару разгромили холодильник, сожрав большую часть хавчика — мусорное ведро стремительно наполнялось очистками-обрезками-объедками-обертками — а потом сидели прямо на кухонном столе и швыряли в покрытую кафелем стену напротив уродливого липкого «лизуна». Игрушка зеленой лепешкой расползалась на бежевом кафеле, а потом медленно, словно нехотя, отваливалась.  
Вдруг, вспомнив о чем-то, Сашка рванула в комнату, а вернувшись, многозначительно помахала перед Денисовым лицом прозрачным пакетиком. На дне пакетика виднелось что-то цвета топленого молока.  
— Это чо за фигня?  
— Фен, — снова усаживаясь на стол, сообщила Гимнаст, — фенамин. Пробовал?  
Один раз Денис пробовал, дело было год назад на Шелестовом восемнадцатилетии. Но тогда они и так все были пьяные в сосиску, и он немного запомнил, только какие-то разноцветные вспышки, и то, что даже на минуту не мог присесть. Именно так, на уровне ощущений — беготня, возня, какие-то вопли, хохот. Кто-то потом рассказывал, что они в ту ночь отожгли на все деньги.  
— Ты хочешь сейчас? — Эта штука его интересовала, но он не очень представлял себе, что будет, когда их накроет. — Как он действует?  
Гимнаст пожала плечами. Похоже, ее осведомленность была на том же уровне, что и его.  
— Смешно бывает. Весело. Все время хочется что-то делать. Прет, короче.  
Денис скептически покачал головой.  
— Исчерпывающе.  
— Он давно лежит, осенью сестра из Питера приезжала, привезла. Мы с ней тогда пробовали, но… как-то я слабо помню. Может у него это… срок годности вышел уже?  
Денис хмыкнул.  
— А ты на пакете посмотри, может, там где указан?  
Гимнаст действительно начала поднимать пакет к глазам, но наткнулась на Денисов взгляд и опустила руку.  
— Блядь. Смешно, Герас. Ха-ха-ха.  
— Ну, а чо. Срок годности же, — не выдержав, расхохотался тот.  
— Ладно. Давай, что ли, попробуем.  
В одном из кухонных ящиков Гимнаст откопала трубочку для коктейлей и разрезала ее пополам. Высыпав порошок прямо на стол, она осторожно размяла комки и выправила две тонких дорожки.  
— Давай, — протянула Денису обрезок трубки.  
Тот вздохнул. Что ж.  
— Если у меня вытекут глаза или лопнет голова, скажи Игоряну, что я спасал человека.  
— Из-под копыт индийского слона.  
— У слонов нет копыт.  
— Давай уже! — Гимнаст несильно ткнула Дениса в бок и тот, еще раз вздохнув, наклонился к столу. Одна дорожка. Вторая. Ощущение было неприятным — хотелось чихнуть и потереть переносицу. Словно в нос угодило что-то мелкое и колкое. Но пока он наблюдал, как Гимнаст раскатывает фен для себя, а потом орудует соломинкой, неприятное ощущение почти полностью пошло. Вместо него по конечностям поползли теплые покалывающие потоки, а в солнечном сплетении защекотало.  
Гимнаст выпрямилась и уставилась на него. Медленно подняла руку к лицу и почесала нос.  
— Ух.  
— Д-да, — подтвердил Денис, каким-то образом прекрасно понимая, что она хочет сказать этим своим «Ух».  
  
Через полчаса оба перебрались в комнату Гимнаста.  
У нее была добротная широкая кровать с толстым пружинистым матрацем раза в полтора шире той, что стояла у Дениса в комнате. Первой на койку запрыгнула хозяйка и принялась скакать по ней во всю дурь. Матрац исправно пружинил, ровно подбрасывая Гимнаста вверх, и та от удовольствия даже повизгивала. На лице был написан сумасшедший восторг. Волосы равномерно поднимались и опадали в такт прыжкам.  
— Какого хера, Герас? Попробуй! Это… это… бля, давай!  
Денис залез на кровать с другой стороны и попробовал.  
Черт. Это действительно было круто. Подбрасываемое матрацем тело упруго рассекало воздух и на несколько секунд появлялось восхитительное чувство невесомости.  
Единственным минусом был потолок над головой и постоянная боязнь приложиться к нему макушкой. Так они прыгали добрых минут десять: Денис летел вверх, а Гимнаст — вниз, и наоборот. Тишина нарушалась только жалобным поскрипыванием кровати и хохотом.  
— Это… просто… невероятно!.. — выкрикнула Гимнаст и, не удержав равновесие, рухнула на подушки. И тут же зашлась в приступе истерического смеха.  
Подпрыгнув в последний раз, Денис приземлился с размаху на задницу, повалился рядом, тоже корчась от хохота. О диафрагму изнутри мягко разбивались теплые волны. Даже представить было сложно, что каких-то паршивых три часа назад у него было скверное настроение. За окном стемнело, и люстра под потолком ярким пятном отражалась в оконном стекле.  
Он сообразил, что что-то не так, только когда почувствовал, как чужие руки забираются ему под футболку. Гимнаст. Ох, черт. Это повергло его в такой ступор, что он только и мог лежать, глядя в потолок и отмечая: рука на животе, на груди, тянет футболку вверх, звякает пряжкой ремня, пробегает по боку, вверх, до самой подмышки. Никаких эмоций это не вызывало совершенно, кроме тупого удивления.  
Возможно, если бы Гимнаст полезла к нему целоваться или вроде того, он бы немедленно положил конец всей этой херне. Но она даже не делала попыток прикоснуться к нему губами. Напротив, это выглядело и ощущалось так, словно она, наконец, заполучила игрушку, куклу, которую давно хотела, и теперь с интересом и восхищением заглядывает кукле под платье, трогает руки-ноги, корпус, крутит шею, проверяя, как работают шарниры. Но когда Гимнаст запустила руку под резинку трусов, Денис все же открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Внезапно она умиленно захихикала:  
— Ой. Блин, как же мне это всегда нравится… Герас, он, когда у вас встает, так забавно дергается! Как будто вздрагивает. Ну… вибрирует, что ли…  
Денис сглотнул. Машинально положил руку на собственный пах, и Гимнаст тут же прижала его пальцы к члену. Не то, чтобы он не понимал, что она имеет ввиду, но вдруг захотелось самому почувствовать именно сейчас. Ага. Он улыбнулся. Точно. Вздрагивает. И двигается. Ему представилось, что его член живет собственной жизнью, потому что он ровным счетом ничего не чувствовал — только механические прикосновения. Ни следа возбуждения, все это воспринималось как бестолковая возня, и в какой-то момент даже показалось, что он смотрит на происходящее со стороны. Как фильм на экране. Словно он висит где-то под потолком и пялится на малоинтересное действо.  
Когда Гимнаст уселась на него верхом, Денис запоздало подумал, что про резинку никто из них не вспомнил. Тут же удивился, что его взволновала подобная мелочь, учитывая, абсурдность происходящего в целом. Он все также смотрел в потолок, отстраненно надеясь, что она не успела словить какой-нибудь триппер во время своих предыдущих фенаминовых похождений.  
Другой Денис по-прежнему висел под потолком и холодно наблюдал за происходящим.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, когда проснулся — лицо спящей рядом Колтаковой. Ее голова расположилась прямо на Денисовом предплечье, и она мирно посапывала во сне. Денис прикинул, что, пожалуй, вряд ли получится вытянуть из-под нее руку так, чтобы она не проснулась. Вспомнил вчерашнее. Немедленно захотелось взвыть, отгрызть собственную конечность и сбежать. Он осторожно подвигал рукой. Хуй там.  
Ну и черт с ней. Пусть просыпается.  
Покрутил головой — часы на стене показывали половину седьмого. Справедливости ради, Денис чувствовал себя прекрасно выспавшимся, но на этом утренние плюсы заканчивались. Подумалось, что за какой-то паршивый вчерашний день хуйни с ним наслучалось столько, сколько и в иной месяц не происходит.  
Гимнаст рядом заворочалась. Воспользовавшись этим, Денис выдернул руку из-под ее головы. За вчерашнее было стыдно, примерно как если бы он спьяну нассал в кадку с комнатной пальмой.  
Снова осмотрелся. Рядом на кровати валялась скомканная одежда. Голова была на удивление легкой. Когда Денис привстал, потянувшись за джинсами, позади раздался сонный голос:  
— Герас… чистые полотенца в шкафу. Разбуди минут через пятнадцать.  
  
К остановке шли в неловком молчании.  
Если бы была возможность куда-нибудь деться, Денис бы немедленно ею воспользовался. Но сдергивать домой не имело смысла — надо было ехать в чухан. На телефоне оказалось три пропущенных, один от ребят и два от Игоряна. Он по-быстрому нашлепал брату смску. Не слышать резкого голоса Гимнаста, когда она находилась рядом, было странно, и это только усиливало неприятное чувство тревоги.  
Неожиданно сзади их громко кто-то окликнул знакомым голосом, услышав который, Денис дернулся, словно от электрического разряда.  
— Оппа-бля! А ну, не двигаться! — Оба замерли как вкопаные. Впрочем, Гимнаст тут же расслабилась.  
\- Тьфу, хуеплет, напугал! — буркнула она.  
Денис медленно обернулся всем корпусом.  
Позади стоял Тоха. В руке он сжимал бутылку минералки, а другой небрежно придерживал зеленую толстовку — капюшон свисал почти до самой земли. Денису вдруг вспомнилось, как месяц назад он случайно пропалил бычком рукав этой самой толстовки. И как Тоха поднял вой до небес, а потом еще бурчал по этому поводу дня три.  
— И вам привет, товарищи, - кивнул Тоха с улыбкой. Денису показалось, что улыбка у него выходит какая-то злорадная, но тут же списал это на разболтанные нервы. – Сроду не знал, что вам по пути.  
При этих словах Тоха многозначительно двинул бровями и ухмыльнулся.  
Гимнаст закатила глаза.  
Денис подумал, что еще немного и включится режим «хочется взять и уебать».  
Тоха продолжал лыбиться.  
— А ты сам-то куда? — снова подала голос Колтакова, — остановка вроде в другую сторону.  
— А, — Тоха неопределенно махнул рукой, — какая там остановка. Домой, спать, на хуй, на хуй, жрать и спать.  
— Блядища, — удовлетворенно осклабилась Гимнаст. Денис по-прежнему бестолково молчал. Одновременно со злобой лезло непонятное раскаяние, а следом тут же накатывала досада.  
— Ну-у… оно того стоило, чо, — согласно кивнул Тоха. — Ладно… Пересечемся в скорости, — и, как ни в чем не бывало, протянул Денису руку. Тот машинально пожал узкую кисть.  
«Пересечемся»! «Товарищи»! Почему-то эти «товарищи» бесили больше всего. Никогда, никогда до этого Денис не терялся таким нелепым образом. У него всегда находилось что сказать. Но эта встреча его буквально оглушила. В голове крутилась идиотская фраза: «Он оказался не готов». Денис давно привык к тому, что собственные реакции у него частенько выходили из-под контроля, но такое было уж слишком. Тем более, совершенно неоправданно.  
— …Неприятности полтора года назад, — уловил он конец фразы Гимнаста.  
— А?..  
— Да ты спишь на ходу, что ли? — поморщилась та, — Шаховцев, говорю. У него и так были неприятности полтора года назад, снова, что ли начал.  
— Погоди, ты о чем? — Денис никак не врубался.  
— Да про дружка твоего! Что с вами со всеми такое сегодня? Я вообще-то думала, что он нарочно тогда придуривался, ну, чтобы белый билет получить. Талант, чего уж.  
— Гим… Саш. Объясни толком, я нихрена не понимаю.  
— Погоди. Так… ты не в курсе, что ли? — Колтакова даже остановилась. На ее лице сменяли друг друга растерянность и испуг, что сболтнула лишнего.  
Денис пожал плечами. Его самого от армии отмазал в качестве отступного дядя, мамин брат, прежде чем свалить в другой город и навсегда забыть об их с Игоряном существовании.  
— Про белый билет знаю, он говорил что-то такое. Что отмазка у него. Железная, как-то так.  
— М-да, — протянула Гимнаст и зачем-то полезла в свою сумку, — я почему-то думала, что он тебе рассказывал — вы же друзья не ебаться. Вас, знаешь, кое-кто даже педиками считает, мол, ходят вмес...  
— Колтакова. Что там с билетом, давай, — в другое время Денис бы с удовольствием послушал выкладки Гимнаста насчет педиков, но сейчас хребтом ощущал, что она знает кое-что поинтереснее.  
— Пол… полтора года назад, — нерешительно начала она, — Шаховцев в дурдоме лежал. Моя мать его мамашу хорошо знает, она к нам тогда в гости часто приходила. Там, вообще-то, темная история, сидел он, что ли на чем-то плотно, или просто крышей поехал, я так, краем уха слышала, как-то не надо оно мне… — при этих словах Денис скривился про себя — как же, не надо, угу. — И вот. И негодным признали, он целый год не поступал никуда… Потом родоки к нам приткнули, чо, он года три в художку ходил, умеет.  
Денис переваривал услышанное. Не то чтобы он парился тем, что Тоха ничего ему не рассказывал — о таких вещах вспоминать приятного мало, не то, что обсуждать за бутылкой пива. Просто друг представал перед ним совершенно в новом свете. Ненапряжный, веселый Тоха, который любил волейбол, траву и бестолковое времяпрепровождение, оказывается, знавал худшие времена. В груди ёкнуло. Дурдом. Денис не понаслышке представлял, что это такое. Тут же вспомнилась мама и страшные полтора года зимы.  
— Только ты, это… не болтай, что я тебе рассказала, — гнула свое Колтакова. По лицу было заметно, что она уже сто раз прокляла свой неуемный язык.  
— Угу. А что значит «снова начал»? — не отставал Денис.  
— Ну-у… Он тогда тоже школу постоянно проебывал, мать говорила. И таскался вечно где-то, — было заметно, что продолжать ей страшно не хочется. — Да не знаю я толком ничего! Пошли уже, опоздаем.  
Денис молча повернул к остановке.  
Бля, офигеть. С того момента как они стояли с Тохой у входа в «Сказку» прошло чуть больше суток, а казалось — целая вечность. Просто в какой-то момент что-то испортилось, отвалилась какая-то мелкая, но важная деталь, и начался бред.  
Еще один охуенный день.  
  
Денис жевал свои невеселые мысли целый день. Крутил так и этак, примерял то одно, то другое, пытался что-то анализировать, но от всего этого только начинала трещать голова.  
У него был… есть друг. Лучший друг. Такой дружбе, блядь, позавидовал бы кто угодно. А после недавней гулянки у него, Дениса, поехала крыша. Сначала он чего-то там перепугался, какой-то надуманной ерунды, потом перестал себя контролировать, и его повело от того, что, по идее, вообще не должно касаться. Сильно повело. Он немедленно пошел, и наворотил еще хуйни, как будто та сцена на набережной запустила неудержимую цепную реакцию. Один раз перемкнуло — и все.  
И выходило так, что оставалось только почувствовать себя героем дерьмового сериала и вяло удивляться собственному кретинизму. Героем сериала Денис быть никак не желал. И кретинизму следовало положить конец.  
Получалось так, что он его хочет. Да. Своего лучшего друга. Стоило спокойно и без истерик признаться в этом самому себе, как с плеч словно сбросили груз весом в тонну.  
  
Когда Денис увидел Тоху у их старой волейбольной сетки, внутри все помимо воли сначала взмыло куда-то вверх, а потом ухнуло вниз. Потому что он первый раз смотрел на него после того, как сказал себе днем… ту вещь. Неповоротливые мысли, напоминавшие скользких големов, утверждали, что добром это не кончится, что Тоха с его сеньоритами, да еще и друг, друг, елки — самый поганый объект для подобного рода фантазий. Но наперекор доводам разума, сердце захлестывало кислотными волнами, волны поднимались выше, яркими струйками текли прямо в мозг, топили, путали мысли, отсекали возражения.  
«А, пошло оно все».  
Вытерев вспотевшие ладони прямо о джинсы, и предусмотрительно спрятав руки в карманы, Денис решительно шагнул на площадку.  
  
Нормально поиграть не удалось. Через час поднялся ветер, начал гнуть к земле высокие тополя, взвихрил над площадкой колкий песок — в минуту за шиворот насыпался, наверное, целый килограмм. Вечерний предсумеречный свет сменился серо-синим, грозовым, в воздухе запахло озоном. Где-то на востоке вспыхнула молния.  
Ребята принялись разбредаться. Первым ушел Вадик Рыба, прикрывая от ветра зажженную сигарету, потом разошлись остальные.  
Тоха не уходил. Когда они остались на площадке вдвоем, он ловко нырнул под сетку и направился к Денису. Того потряхивало. Не иначе, его внутренний настрой спровоцировал непогоду.  
— Герас, — кивнул он, приблизившись.  
— Выспался? — ляпнул Денис первое, что пришло в голову. Порывы ветра заглушали их голоса. Он почувствовал, как на предплечье упало что-то холодное — первая капля.  
— А ты? — вернул вопрос Тоха. Только тут до Дениса дошло, что друг как-то совсем нехорошо улыбается. Так же как ухмылялся утром, когда встретил их с Гимнастом.  
Может быть, следовало перевести все в шутку. Сказать что-то такое, что рассеет напряжение. Напомнить о начинающемся ливне. Но на Дениса вдруг напал страх. Он не понимал, что такое нашло на Тоху и от этого было совсем стремно. Поэтому он только сдержанно кивнул:  
— Вполне.  
Ветер поднимал уже целые песочно-пыльные тучи. Денис прищурился, чтобы уберечь глаза. Помогало мало.  
— Ну и как Колтакова?  
Денис все еще не понимал, к чему Тоха клонит. Поэтому, только пожал плечами.  
— А мне интересно, — продолжал тот. Вокруг уже бушевала настоящая стихия — воздух сделался чернильно-фиолетовым, от тополей отрывались ветки и летели, подхватываемые ветром. — Интересно, как вы вообще. Ну, как ты ее? Или, может, она тебя? Страпоном, а?..  
И засмеялся. Этот каркающий хриплый смех не мог заглушить даже ветер.  
Денис почувствовал приближение знакомой багровой ярости. И приближалась она стремительно, накатывала лавиной, застилая мозг, и купируя любые здравые мысли.  
— А зачем оно тебе? — перекрикивая ветер, проорал он Тохе прямо в лицо, — завидуешь, может? Ей? Или мне?  
И ударил. Он не собирался, не собирался. Кулак помимо воли свело в пружину и выбросило прямо Тохе в лицо. Тот пошатнулся. Отступил на шаг. Но даже не подумал поднять руки к лицу. Или там, выставить перед собой. Закрыться. Денис почти прыжком преодолел расстояние между ними и на этот раз изо всех сил приложил его в солнечное сплетение. С яростной радостью смотрел, как рот Тохи сложился в «ох», как он неловко согнулся пополам. Еще удар — куда-то в ухо, потом в висок — словно по команде с неба зачастили крупные капли. То, что друг даже не пытается защищаться, не пытается дать сдачи, выстегнуло Дениса окончательно. Он наносил удары куда попало: в лицо, в живот, в плечо, в грудь. Костяшки пружинисто впечатывались в тело. В какой-то момент Тоха оступился и неловко рухнул на колени. С неба уже лились целые потоки.  
Над головами громыхнуло и воздух рассекла белая молния.  
В этой короткой вспышке Денис увидел, что у Тохи из носа и из губы течет кровь — широким, кривым ручьем, который тут же подхватывали дождевые струи и уносили вниз, на шею и грудь.  
Дениса словно по щекам отхлестали — с внезапной холодностью дошло, что он сейчас наворочал. Тоха по-прежнему стоял на коленях, не опуская головы, и на секунду Денису показалось, что разбитые губы снова складываются в улыбку. Ту самую. Кулак заново начал сжиматься, внутри все начало сжиматься, Денис, ничего не соображая, заставил себя развернулся и почти бегом рванул к краю площадки.  
Снова прогремел гром. Даже в этих раскатах Денису слышался издевательский хохот.  
  
Дома под удивленным взглядом Игоряна он сразу прошел в свою комнату. С насквозь мокрых шмоток на пол стекала вода. Через минуту собралась целая лужа. Денис, не обращая внимания, уселся на пол возле стола, обхватил колени руками. Приказал себе не двигаться с места. Кулаки чесались, по венам неслись потоки алого адреналина.  
Нет. Нет. Не вставать. Сидеть на месте.  
Уткнувшись лицом в мокрые джинсы, Денис принялся мерно раскачиваться взад-вперед.  
Ничего не трогать. Сидеть на месте.  
За окном, не стихая, бушевала гроза.  
  
Ему снилось, что он бродит по собственной квартире по колено в воде, а с потолка вниз льются мутные струи. Сбегают по потерявшим рисунок обоям, собираются в ручейки и вливаются в грязное озеро, покрывшее пол.  
Игоряна нигде не было.  
Денис растерянно переходил из комнаты в комнату, соображая, что полагается в таких случаях делать. Позвонить в аварийку? Подняться этажом выше? Какая-то сука бессовестно их заливала. Тумбочка в прихожей приподнялась над полом и дрейфовала среди мелких волн. Пока он бестолково перебирался от одной стены к другой, неуверенно нашаривая ногами дно, во входную дверь позвонили. Соседи, наверное. Денис кое-как поплелся открывать, но шаги давались с неимоверным трудом, ноги то и дело натыкались под водой на неопознанные препятствия, пару раз он даже пошатнулся, едва не рухнув в грязную воду.  
Звонок не замолкал. Денис выругался сквозь зубы. Осторожно по стенке снова попытался пройти к двери. Ноги не двигались, а какая-то чертова сука за дверью все продолжала звонить, звонить…  
…Кто-то с силой колошматил его за плечо. С трудом разлепив тяжелые веки, Денис сощурился, потер ладонью лицо. Сначала ничего не получалось разобрать — насильно расклеенные глаза отказывались отображать пространство в фокусе. Звон сверлил уши.  
Приподнявшись и отпихнув настойчиво трясущую его руку, Денис, наконец, различил перед собой Игоряна. Тот махал перед лицом его трубой. Вот оно что дребезжит. Черт.  
Убедившись, что Денис более-менее очухался, Игорян впихнул ему в руку телефон и молча покинул комнату. Не глядя на дисплей, Денис нажал «ответ»:  
— Алло. — Голос спросонья превратился в хриплый бас.  
На том конце раздалось бодрое:  
— Хуй тебе в горло! Чо, выпал из койки уже?  
Денис поначалу не поверил собственным ушам. Поднес телефон к лицу. Все так — на дисплее сияло изображение баскетбольного «Найка».  
— Т-тоха?..  
— Нет. Папа, блядь, Римский. Брат Герас, вы опаздываете к мессе.  
— …  
— Короче, через полчаса на твоей остановке. Суббота, погода какая, нехер дома валяться. Цигель, цигель!  
И не успел Денис отреагировать, с другого конца полетели короткие гудки.  
Не выпуская телефона из пальцев, он рухнул на подушку.  
Охренеть. Охренеть.  
  
Тоха действительно ждал его на остановке. Сидел, перебросив ногу через скамейку, курил и рассматривал прохожих. Глаза его закрывали темные очки, за спиной болтался потрепанный рюкзак.  
Поздоровались.  
Слишком быстро! Слишком быстро и непредсказуемо! Денису подумалось, что такими темпами он совершенно не удивится, если к вечеру окажется где-нибудь в Конго и будет курить дурь с шаманом тамошнего племени.  
— Покажи, — кивнул он на очки. Тоха послушно стянул их за дужку.  
— Ох, ты ж!.. — вырвалось у Дениса.  
— Во-во. А мне каково? Гандонище ты, Герас, — скорбно покивал Тоха, но на этот раз Денис видел притаившиеся в уголках глаз смешинки.  
Левый глаз опух и заплыл, а черный синяк вокруг делал его похожим на пиратскую повязку. Денис заметил, что нижняя Тохина губа тоже припухла и запеклась с одной стороны мелкими трещинами. Вздохнул. Перевел взгляд на собственные костяшки — ободраны — снова вздохнул.  
— Дышать, сука даже больно, — сообщил Тоха.  
Денис едва подавил желание протянуть руку и потрогать его разбитую губу. Вместо этого он буркнул:  
— Ладно, чо уж. Извини. Я даже не буду говорить, что ты сам виноват.  
— Иди ты, бля!  
— Куда рванем-то?  
Тоха, морщась, пристроил очки на место.  
— В поход. О, вон, смотри, наша! — И вскочил навстречу подъезжающему «пазику».  
  
Маршрутка довезла их до ближайшего пригорода.  
Погода на самом деле удалась: после дождя весенние краски сияли особенно ярко, листва вспыхивала разными оттенками зеленого, воздух, несмотря на близость магистрали, хотелось вдыхать огромными глотками.  
По едва заметной тропинке они углубились в небольшой придорожный лес.  
— Тох, там помойка, небось.  
— Не ссы, я был, знаю. Там охуенно!  
— Ну-ну.  
И когда они, наконец, вышли к тому самому месту, о котором шла речь, Денис только и смог, что остановиться и восторженно раскрыть рот. Тоха рядом довольно лыбился.  
Это была небольшая поляна на окраине леса, почти со всех сторон окруженная деревьями. И только одна сторона упиралась в резко обрывающийся вниз песчаный карьер, поросший у края редким кустарником.  
Тоха с улыбкой наблюдал за Денисовой реакцией.  
Тот вприпрыжку понесся к обрыву, остановившись в самый последний момент на краю гигантской ямы. Сложил ладони рупором и что-то прокричал. Стенки карьера жадно подхватили его крик и унесли эхом на самое дно.  
— Бля-а-а!..  
— Я ж говорил, — ткнул его в плечо подошедший Тоха.  
  
Когда они выпили по банке пива, которое обнаружилось в Тохином рюкзаке, и выдули на двоих толстенный штакет, Тоха сказал:  
— Ты, небось, уже просек, зачем я тебя сюда притащил?  
— М-м… изнасиловать-убить-швырнуть-труп-в-карьер?  
— Почти.  
Тоха был вполне серьезен, и Денис велел себе засунуть шуточки куда подальше.  
— Ну, честно — не очень понимаю.  
— Бля, Герас! Вот из-за этого у нас… из-за этого вся эта поебень и началась, всех не туда понесло. Ты что, действительно такой наивный, или придуриваешься?  
Денис не был наивным. И предположения у него, в общем, были. Но все они его пугали. А единственное, что не пугало, казалось совершенно невероятным. Он не верил, что такое может быть, и потому постарался отмести его сразу же.  
— Ты же видишь меня, я постоянно рядом с тобой! Тут не сообразить чтобы, слепым надо быть, — рассмеялся Тоха, — я же баб всех своих забросил, а это совершенно неслыханное дело.  
— Че-го? Но ты же говорил, что тебе с ними не ин…  
— Твою мать, — Тоха повалился на траву и выудил из кармана сигареты, — Герас. Ты же, вроде, голубой, а не слабоумный. Я думал, это ты меня троллишь. Ну, провоцируешь, а сам все уже давно просек. Когда ты рассуждал на все эти темы, какого хуя мы, мол, не трахаемся, все дела. Вощем. Я на тебя почти сразу залип, еще тогда, осенью. И… э-э… а потом ты сказал, что по мальчикам, и я… короче, я не знал, что делать. А еще ты так трогательно тер за дружбу, и я подумал, что если полезу к тебе, буду выглядеть полным козлом. Ну и это же вообще… странно как-то. Я думал, что это просто загон и само пройдет.  
Дениса бросало то в жар, то в холод. С ума сойти. Тут же всплыл один разговор столетней давности. Тоха тогда рассказывал, что его папэн соорудил на даче беседку и Денис глумливо заметил, что будет очень романтично водить туда баб. Тоха тут же скривился и пробормотал что-то ругательное. «Тогда, меня пригласи», — заржал Денис и тот, разулыбавшись, ответил что-то вроде: «О, ну это совсем другое дело, Герас. Тебя — сразуда!» Сейчас все эти двусмысленности и оговорки принимали совершенно новый оттенок.  
— А все-таки, — срывая длинную травинку, и принимаясь ее мусолить, произнес Денис, — все-таки, почему ты ничего не сказал? Если я тебе так… хм… нравился?  
— Потому что слишком сильно, — не задумываясь, выпалил Тоха.  
— Олологика однако, — буркнул Денис, сминая несчастную травинку.  
— И потом, ты думаешь, это так просто — подойти к своему лучшему другу и сказать: «А знаешь, приятель, у меня на тебя стоит».  
Денис знал, что непросто.  
По спине пробежали мурашки, в груди мягко пульсировало что-то огромное и теплое, даже было странно, как оно там умещается. Он повалился на спину рядом с Тохой и посмотрел вверх. Из «ушей», болтавшихся на шее, неслась какая-то едва различимая мелодия — не выключил плеер. Мелодия и бит, Бледный с Искрой рассказывали что-то про свою весну. Весна. Для него она тоже, похоже, наконец-то начиналась — весна.  
Сквозь переплетение крон над головой просвечивало яркое небо, сами кроны тихо раскачивались под едва заметным ветром. Денис обнаружил, что если смотреть на колышущиеся ветки не мигая, то начинает казаться, словно тебя подбрасывает на огромных качелях — вверх-вниз, спуск-подъем, раз, еще раз.  
Из живота вверх хлынула эйфория. Качели. Небо. Вверх-вниз.  
Рядом вздохнул Тоха.  
— И потом… ну вот — сказал. Ты теперь знаешь, так?  
Денис, не говоря ни слова, нащупал рядом его руку и подбородком указал вверх. Тоха проследил за его взглядом.  
— Смотри, Тох — качели! Только не моргай. Смотри.  
Несколько минут оба молчали.  
— И стучит… они еще и ритм отстукивают, — тихо отозвался Тоха, — слышишь?  
Денис прислушался. В полнейшей тишине, нарушаемой только редкими птичьими трелями, он услышал. Ритм. Бит. Вверх-вниз.  
— Тоха, мы с тобой ебанаты. Оба.  
— Да.  
— Да.  
Он заметил, что Тоха наклоняется к нему, только когда его губы оказались в паре сантиметров от лица.  
Они оказались слегка обветренными. Денис почувствовал, что сквозь него проносятся нешуточные электрические разряды. Он приоткрыл рот и сам подался навстречу. Когда, тяжело дыша, они отстранились друг от друга, Тоха вскочил и сам в несколько прыжков оказался на краю обрыва.  
— А-а-а-а!.. — проорал он во все горло, подпрыгнул на месте, — Черт, я не могу поверить! Я сделал это, а-а-а!..  
Через несколько секунд Денис уже стоял рядом с ним и тоже кричал что-то в жадную глубину карьера.  
Над головами медленно и величественно раскачивались качели, отстукивая свой бит. Вверх-вниз.

 

  
  
========== 3 ==========

  
я даже застелил бы одеяло  
на своей постели ради такой карусели  
Центр ©

  
  
_Меня снова разбудила долбежка в дверь. Игорян. Ногами он бухает, что ли? Надо собраться и что-то ему сказать… чтоб отвалил. Все равно ни я, ни Тоха в чухан сегодня не собирались._  
_Понедельник. Интересно, что бы сказал Игорян, если бы знал, что я в комнате сейчас не один? Тохины кроссовки я ночью принес из прихожей и затолкал под кровать. Господи, да пусть валит уже быстрее, на хера так барабанить-то, а?_  
_Я кое-как пробурчал окей, что, мол, встаю. Игорян выдал в ответ свое матерное «доброе утро» и ушел. Спать. Бля, спать. Тоха даже ухом не ведет — дрыхнет, засранец._

  
  
— Герас?  
— М?..  
— Давай, просыпайся, — Тоха подполз к нему вплотную и уткнулся носом в затылок. Перебросил руку на грудь, пробежал губами вдоль шеи, крепко прижал к себе. — Ну?  
Денис, не открывая глаз, попытался отодвинуться, но безуспешно — дальше была стена.  
— Пять минут, — буркнул он, дергая плечом. Ему казалось, что они уснули всего-то полчаса назад, какой там просыпаться.  
Но Тоха и не думал отставать — потерся пахом о Денисову задницу, двинул бедрами, недвусмысленно намекая на цель побудки, легко прикусил кожу у верхнего позвонка. Денис только зарылся лицом в подушку.  
— Герас?  
— У…  
— Не проснешься, трахну так. Я как-то смотрел один фильм, и там были некрофилы, они…  
— Трахай, сплю.  
— Не, не пойдет, — Тоха с усилием перекатил упиравшегося Дениса на спину и навалился сверху. Подул на закрытые веки, сдувая спутавшиеся пепельные пряди, коленом раздвинул ноги, пристраивая стояк в складку между ногой и пахом. Полез целоваться.  
Денис поморщился, но уже, скорее, для вида — теплая тяжесть сверху и твердый член, прижатый к его собственному, разгоняли сон. Потянувшись под Тохиным телом, он обнял его в ответ. От шеи вниз бежала волна мурашек.  
И подумал, что так и должно начинаться нормальное утро.  
  
— Чо, и в душ со мной собрался? — Денис резко остановился посреди коридора и развернулся к топающему следом Тохе. На плече висело полотенце, волосы со вчерашнего вечера он и не думал приглаживать, так что свалявшиеся пряди торчали во все стороны. Тоха выдал неопределенную гримасу, которую можно было понять и так, и этак. Потом пробежал от ключиц вниз тем особенным взглядом, который Денис уже идентифицировал как «лапающий». У Тохи это здорово получалось — смотреть так, и казалось, что по коже медленно скользит не взгляд, а ладони, пальцы, губы. Ощущение тактильного контакта было полным.  
Волоски вдоль позвоночника приподнялись.  
— А возьмешь? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил тот.  
— Тох, восемь… нет, девять раз, — заржал Денис, — за последние семь часов. Девятый — полчаса назад.  
— Ты считал?!  
— Бля, да, — и развел руками под Антоновым недоверчивым взглядом. Тот выглядел по-настоящему ошарашенным. Потом медленно сказал:  
— Ну, что. Тогда надо для круглого счета еще один. Сделаешь десятую зарубку на кровати.  
— Нарисую звездочку на фюзеляже.  
— Скоро они перестанут умещаться на твоем фюзеляже, — Тоха подтолкнул его в сторону ванной, открывая дверь.  
— Если кисточку не сотрем.  
  
За последние двое суток Денис выяснил, что в трахе Тоха мог дать ему стоочковую фору, и все равно бы обставил. Собственно, удивляться тут было нечему — пока он осваивал теорию, практикуясь только с собственным кулаком, Антон использовал для практики сеньорит и бабищ. И судя по всему, экспериментировал он регулярно и прилежно. Поначалу Дениса слегка смущало его опытное бесстыдство — то, как Тоха, без тени неловкости изучал его тело, руками, языком, кончиками пальцев, сжимал, гладил, прикусывал, словно хотел наставить своих меток везде, куда только мог добраться.  
Казалось бы, им полагалось быть на равных — все-таки, с мальчиками-то у Тохи тоже особой практики не было. И вот тут Дениса ждал сюрприз – пришелся он в аккурат на тот момент, когда его новоиспеченный любовник сначала осторожно пробежал языком по всей длине члена, потом облизал собственные губы, смочил слюной головку и уверенно насадился ртом на его стояк. Денис только и мог, что запрокидывать голову и прикусывать тыльную сторону собственной ладони, чтобы не застонать, чтобы не заорать — в соседней комнате спал Игорян.  
Выходило, что для Тохи это не в такую уж новинку. Он точно знал, что делал, вполне непринужденно обрабатывая языком Денисовы яйца, потом плотно смыкал губы на его члене, сразу выстраивая нужный ритм.  
Кончив, причем прямо Тохе в рот — тот даже не подумал отстраниться — и отдышавшись, Денис спросил:  
— Чо, у какой-то из твоих подружек был хуй?  
Антон беззвучно рассмеялся в темноте.  
— «Да я только эту и знаю. Нихера я не умею», — и тут же получил чувствительный толчок в плечо.  
— Ладно, уел, — согласился Денис, но потом все-таки не удержался:  
— А все же?  
— Да ничего особенного. Давно это было и неправда. Это ж только ты такой нежный у нас, а у меня на всех стоит. — И тут же уточнил: — Ну, на тех, кто мне нравится.  
— И много, кто нравился? — не унимался Денис. Его неприятно кольнуло, что Антон ни о чем таком ему раньше не рассказывал. Вроде он и не скрывал, просто не договаривал. Просто не упоминал. И на щекотливые вопросы отвечал ровно так, обтекаемо. Вот как, оказывается.  
Выяснялось, что он вообще много чего ему не рассказывал — взять хоть историю с белым билетом.  
Вместо ответа Антон повалил его на кровать, вминая в матрас собственным весом, пресекая любые попытки сопротивления. Прижал Денисовы руки к подушке над головой, стиснув запястья. Несколько секунд в темноте слышалось только их дыхание. А потом сказал:  
— Нет, Герас. Так как ты — ни одного. Серьезно.  
И, не давая Денису ответить, почти до боли впился в его губы. Больше они про это не разговаривали.  
Денис быстро всему учился.  
Фактически, это выглядело, как усиленный курс в рекордно сжатые сроки. В течение двух последних суток они почти не спали и ели как зря — у Тохи рельефнее пролегли скулы, а Денис обзавелся жирными фиолетовыми кругами под глазами.  
Кожа на члене, казалось, стала тоньше, сделалась болезненно чувствительной. Когда Тоха в очередной раз сжимал его влажной ладонью, медленно размазывая пальцем по головке выступившую каплю, Денис поначалу с шипением втягивал воздух. А потом все становилось неважно — оставались только их движения, только язык, губы и горячее дыхание. Потом наступала очередь Дениса, он опускался между широко разведенных Тохиных ног, прикусывал кожу на животе, стискивал пальцами твердые бедра, и тот в ответ хрипло полузадушено стонал. А потом они наловчились делать это одновременно.  
Денису казалось, что он все еще спит и вот-вот проснется.  
  
Комнату делила на две части яркая солнечная полоса — кусок весеннего дня, прокравшийся сквозь брешь в задернутых гардинах. По обе стороны полосы царил сумрак. Занавески Денис так и не сменил, а сейчас и вовсе было не до того: в последние три дня он ухитрился ни разу не выйти из дома. Строго говоря, большую часть времени он вообще проводил на кровати.  
— Бля, что за говно они штампуют в этих журналах? — Тоха потянулся и зашвырнул куда-то назад столетней давности геймерское чтиво, которое листал перед этим. — Их вообще кто-нибудь читает?  
— Ну ты же щас читал, — заметил Денис, не поднимая головы.  
Оба голые, они валялись на узкой кровати — Тоха на подушке, подложив под голову руку, а Денис — на животе, опираясь подбородком о собственный кулак. Губами он сжимал старую «пищалку», которая уже не пищала, но исправно превращалась в длинную бумажную трубочку, если в нее подуть. Что он время от времени и делал — «улитка» с шорохом распрямлялась, упираясь в Тохин пупок.  
— Да я хоть читал, а ты вообще купил, — усмехнулся Тоха.  
— Ему сто лет в обед.  
— Разработчики игровых концепций получают бабки ни за что, — продолжал Тоха, — меня на них нету. Я бы, знаешь, какую игру сделал. Представь себе: Майкл Джексон и Фредди Меркьюри, оба — зомби. Каждый во главе своего отряда — шайка зомби-педофилов против шайки зомби-гомосеков. Упор на такой трэшак, графика в стиле комиксов. Заброшенные улицы, мусорные бачки, фонари, заколоченные окна… прикинь, какой мир можно придумать! Оружие только холодное, чтобы руки-ноги-головы в разные стороны. И… и зубы еще.  
— Провальный вариант, к тому же таки цензура.  
— Зато красота замысла! Я даже одно время наброски делал.  
Денис рассмеялся:  
— А Юрику с точки ты бы тоже башлял процент с прибыли? Все-таки топливо для вдохновения — целиком его заслуга.  
— Герас, умеешь ты все опошлить.  
— Я — реалист.  
— Хреналист.  
Поржали. Помолчали.  
Продолжая бездумно выдувать «улитку», Денис опустил ладони на Тохину тазовую косточку, остро выпиравшую сквозь кожу. Положил на них голову. Распрямившись, «улитка» ткнулась в основание члена.  
Время от времени ему становилось страшно. Находило в основном посреди ночи — когда в комнате стояла кромешная темень, и Тоха крепко прижимал его к себе, обхватывая со спины руками, а Денис в ответ стискивал пальцы на его предплечьях. Было страшно, что оно закончится так же неожиданно, как и началось. Если он как следует задумывался об этом, то иррациональная хрень перла дальше, начинало казаться, что все оборвется сразу же, стоит им выйти из квартиры. Что только в маленькой комнате с изодранной шторой и узкой кроватью существуют они вместе, а за ее пределами иллюзия сразу исчезнет.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Денис не сразу заметил, что Тоха «просыпается» — член прямо в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица наливается, чуть темнеет, поднимается вверх как стрелка на циферблате: пять, четыре, три, выше, еще… двенадцать. Во рту рефлекторно пересохло. Такие штуки напрочь избавляли от тревожных мыслей. Он хмыкнул:  
— Тох. А ты про кого сейчас думаешь — про зомби-Меркьюри или про зомби-Джексона?  
— Просто смотрю на твою задницу.  
Денис сел на кровати.  
— Слушай, а давай прямо сейчас! Ну-у… это.  
— «Это»? — Тоха внимательно посмотрел на Дениса. Тот сидел на самом краю, взъерошенный и прямой, словно палку проглотил. Не выдержав, прыснул: — Герас, твое «это» звучит так, словно ты собрался прыгнуть на битые стекла.  
Денис в ответ показал средний палец. Хохотнул — прозвучало слегка нервно. Тоха еще раз смерил его внимательным взглядом, на автомате провел пальцами вдоль своего члена.  
— Ну, поищи что-нибудь.  
Роясь в ящике стола, Денис заметил, что у него вздрагивают пальцы. Одновременно хотелось, но и ссыкотно было тоже. До «этого» — он про себя улыбнулся тому, что «это» он думает Тохиным тоном — у них еще не доходило. Только влажные от слюны пальцы, когда он, захлебываясь собственным дыханием, метался по сбившейся постели.  
Опустившись на кровать, Денис протянул Тохе тюбик детского крема:  
— Подойдет же?  
Тот снова заулыбался:  
— Ты этим мазал, когда дрочил тут в одного?  
— Вообще не мазал.  
— Да? Хм, а я всегда мажу.  
От предвкушения пополам со страхом заныло под ложечкой. Денис улегся рядом, как-то обреченно вздохнул, и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Тоха прокомментировал:  
— Эй, Герас, ты чего? Так дела не делаются. Иди-ка сюда.  
Перекатившись на бок, он увидел перед собой Тохино лицо — когда тот широко улыбался, на щеках появлялись ямочки. Синяки полиняли в желто-зеленый. Денис подполз ближе. Мандраж сковывал, делал движения неловкими, а ладони — влажными. Тоха притянул его к себе вплотную, ткнулся носом куда-то в макушку, опустил руку на поясницу. Его пальцы оказались неожиданно горячими — от крестца вверх немедленно побежали волны жара.  
— Я веду себя как полный еблан, да? — буркнул Денис Тохе в шею и снова замер.  
— Заткнись.  
Проведя раскрытой ладонью по спине — от поясницы вверх, потом обратно, Тоха закинул его ногу к себе на бедро, отыскал пальцами член.  
Через пару минут Денис уже выгибал спину и часто дышал, по привычке стараясь не шуметь — когда такое происходило ночью, из-за Игоряна следовало вести себя тихо.  
— Вот так? Не больно?  
Вместо ответа Денис только сильнее стиснул Тохины плечи. Пальцами, действительно, было не больно. Но когда тот подмял его под себя, повалив на подушку, и вошел — плавно, но сразу до конца — Денис охнул, дернулся и попытался вывернуться. Одной рукой Тоха подхватил его под живот, а второй надавил на поясницу, удерживая, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. Замер.  
— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — успокаивающе бормотал он, склоняясь и целуя в плечо, в основание шеи, проводя губами вдоль выступающих позвонков, — лежи, не двигайся.  
Денис еще раз дернулся, промычал что-то в подушку и затих.  
Боль отступала, не уходила совсем, просто уплывала куда-то на периферию, переплавлялась в странное подрагивающее ощущение в животе. Лицо горело так, что казалось — пылающие щеки сейчас прожгут насквозь простыню. За спиной тяжело дышал Тоха, и Денис чуть двинул задом, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Тохины пальцы на его спине дрогнули. Приподняв его выше, он осторожно качнулся вперед, потом назад — раз, еще раз, постепенно увеличивая «разгон». По спине снова пронеслась волна покалывающих мурашек. В ушах шумела кровь, внутренности превратились в тугой полыхающий узел. Словно его снова подбрасывало на качелях — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, а вместо бита в голове отбойным молотком стучал пульс. Боль не ушла окончательно, но стала размытой, тонкой, почти неуловимой.  
Из-за спины донеслось хриплое:  
— Герас… я… я… сейчас… ох, ч-черт! — Внутри горячо запульсировало, так что Денис крепко зажмурился, яйца напряглись, ощущение было таким, словно с него содрали кожу, и каждое прикосновение чувствуется прямо открытыми мышцами. Тоха крупно дрожал и стискивал пальцы на его бедрах, потом низко, протяжно охнул и повалился сверху всем телом. Тяжело дыша, размазал щекой испарину на Денисовом загривке. Потом отстранился и одним движением перекатил Дениса на спину. Убрал с лица влажные пряди. Поцеловал. Мельком глянул вниз:  
— Пиздец твоей постели, чо.  
Денис не отвечал. Коленки все еще тряслись, во рту было сухо.  
Опираясь на руки, Тоха снова склонился к его лицу:  
— Ты как?  
Сил хватило только на кивок. Тоха кивнул в ответ, сполз ниже, осторожно развел Денисовы ноги и насадился головой на его член — резко, туго, крепко сжимая губами, опускаясь до самого основания.  
Денис вскрикнул. Впился ногтями в Тохин затылок, перед глазами снова поплыло, — еще секунда, еще…  
— Ой! А ты говорил — нет никого дома… — «Ой» было таким громким и изумленным, что Денис услышал сразу, но большая часть сознания отказывалась реагировать, отказывалась прекращать и переключаться с горячего Тохиного рта на посторонние раздражители.  
Следом донесся еще один низкий глухой возглас, который проигнорировать было уже невозможно. Оттолкнув Тоху, Денис приподнялся на локтях и обвел комнату мутным взглядом.  
В дверях застыл Игорян, а за его плечом маячила какая-то незнакомая телка с яркими заколками в волосах. Выражение лиц у обоих было то еще, и в другой ситуации Денис от души бы поржал над гримасой брата — словно ему только что под дых заехали. Круглые выпученные глаза и раскрытый рот делали Игоряна похожим на большую лишенную воды рыбу. Но сейчас было не до смеха, совсем не до смеха. «Даже дверь не закрыл, долбоебище», — мелькнуло в голове. Тоха тоже медленно обернулся, да так и замер — тяжело дыша, глядя на незваных гостей через плечо. Надо было что-то сказать, что-то сделать, оцепенение спало, мысли в голове испуганно заметались. Но получилось только тупо ляпнуть:  
— Ну, упс…  
Тоха, наконец, тоже «отмер» и перевел взгляд на Дениса — на лице расцветала гримаса неприкрытого ужаса.  
Игорян резко сжал губы, на скулах заходили желваки. Не произнеся ни слова, он развернулся и резко подтолкнул свою гостью вперед по коридору.  
  
— Бля, Герас, меня трясет! Чо теперь?  
— Чо-чо. Перееду к тебе, — нервно хохотнул Денис. Они медленно шли вдоль многоэтажек через соседние дворы. У Тохи со щек не сходили неровные алые пятна, он то опускал руки в карманы, то снова вынимал, а закуривая, сломал две сигареты.  
Денису и самому впору было начать носиться кругами, но он сдерживал себя изо всех сил — стоит начать и можно на нервах наделать лишнего. На самом деле он понятия не имел, чего ждать от Игоряна — с равной долей вероятности брат мог выкинуть его из дома вместе с вещами, поездить по зубам, а то и вообще прибить. Для определения недавней сцены в Игоряновом лексиконе имелись только матерные эпитеты, причем произносить их следовало презрительно скосоротившись и смачно сплевывая в конце.  
— Можешь правда у меня пожить, если вдруг, — серьезно кивнул Тоха — сестра в отпуске, а родителям скажу, что у тебя… ну… ремонт.  
— Хуёнт, — буркнул Денис, — ебать, как подумаю, что он мог бы минут на десять раньше заявиться, сердце останавливается.  
— Думаешь, то, что он видел, попроще выглядело?  
— Бля, я уже хуй знаю, чо думать, — передернул плечами Денис, обшаривая карманы в поисках сигарет.  
Некоторое время шли молча.  
— Герас, — первым подал голос Тоха, — а я слышал, что люди после такого импотентами становятся. Засечет их кто-нибудь вот так, и все, сливай воду, вечное полшестого.  
Денис остановился. Глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым. Поднял глаза куда-то вверх. Вроде как, задумался. Тоха с интересом наблюдал за ним. Через полминуты Денисово лицо расплылось в улыбке, он кивнул, и многозначительно приподнял брови.  
— Не. Нормально.  
Тоха непонимающе нахмурился. Потом громко заржал и ткнул друга в плечо.  
— Майкл Джексон? Или зомби-Меркьюри?  
— Ага, почти.  
  
Вечером Денис замер у двери своей квартиры с нехорошо колотящимся сердцем. Гулкий пульс пропускал удары, ладони взмокли. Вытерев руки о футболку, он дрожащими руками нащупал ключ. Может, Игоряна нет дома? А может, он уже замок сменил? Прищурившись, Денис отметил, что замок в двери старый.  
Тяжело вздохнул. Делать было нечего, в конце концов, он сам облажался.  
Замок холодно лязгнул и Денис, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, толкнул дверь.  
В прихожей было темно, впрочем, как и во всей квартире. Только из-под кухонной двери пробивалась полоска желтого света. Медленно разувшись, Денис направился именно туда — что бы сейчас ни произошло, пусть лучше случится сразу, ждать и тянуть было наихудшим вариантом. Только нервы напрягать. По этой же причине он отказался идти ночевать к Тохе, хотя тот предлагал, и звучало это в высшей степени заманчиво.  
Нет. Разобраться сразу и не хуесосить.  
Игорян действительно был на кухне — сидел за столом и медленно листал какую-то широкую книгу. Присмотревшись, Денис сообразил, что это был альбом. Старый, единственный уцелевший после маминой смерти — остальные он в очередном припадке своими руками сжег прямо в ванной, пока не подоспел Игорян, и не привел его в чувство парой оплеух.  
Денис заметил, что сейчас тот нацепил свои очки — год назад у брата начало портиться зрение, но он упорно игнорировал рекомендации врача, и хотя заказал очки, почти никогда не надевал их. Так, изредка, когда втыкал в телек.  
— Петушара, да? — не поднимая взгляда на переминающегося с ноги на ногу Дениса, проговорил он. Продолжал медленно перебрасывать пожелтевшие от старости плотные листы. Денис ничего не ответил. Тяжело вздохнул. Выдвинул из-под стола еще одну табуретку и опустился рядом.  
На столе в пепельнице тлел плохо затушенный окурок.  
Помолчали. Звуки вечерней улицы из раскрытого окна почти не доносились. Денис исподлобья наблюдал за братом — тот что-то отстраненно рассматривал в альбоме сквозь свои очки. Стриженная почти под ноль голова и растянутые на коленях треники плохо сочетались с линзами в блестящей оправе.  
— Если что, оно не лечится, — тихо буркнул Денис. До одури хотелось закурить, но он не решался.  
Еще помолчали. Наконец, шелестнув страницами, Игорян захлопнул альбом. Сам вытянул из пачки сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Блядь, в кого ж ты такой, — произнес он тихо и без выражения, по-прежнему не глядя на Дениса.  
Спустя полминуты продолжил:  
— Сколько себя помню, с тобой все не слава богу было. Мать рассказывала, что ты орал как резаный, когда другие дети смеялись, и хохотал, когда вокруг ревели… одни неприятности от тебя были. Она говорила. Помнишь, как ты года в четыре чуть в окно не выпрыгнул — на снежинки посмотреть хотел? Мать на секунду в комнату вышла, возвращается, а ты уже чуть не на карнизе. И ведь окно закрыто было, сам ухитрился.  
Денис молчал, чувствуя, как снизу по пищеводу медленно ползет наждачный ком.  
— Она, когда… мне врач сообщил потом уже… про тебя все говорила. Под конец уже ничего нельзя было разобрать, только — «Денис». Д-а-а… Денис, блядь, — Игорян тяжело вздохнул, словно на грудь ему давила целая гранитная глыба. Затянулся.  
Денис про себя возносил молитвы кому только можно, чтобы Игорян сейчас разорался, треснул кулаком по столу, отметелил его, чтоб живого места не осталось, но только чтобы ничего больше такого не говорил. Чтобы заткнулся.  
Тот еще раз вздохнул. Продолжил, затушив окурок:  
— Чтоб сюда больше никого не водил. Увижу — уебу.  
Встал, опорожнил пепельницу в ведро, и уже в дверях бросил через плечо:  
— И чушок свой не вздумай больше проебывать, душу вытрясу.  
После его ухода Денис еще долго сидел один на кухне, гипнотизируя взглядом злосчастный альбом, забытый на краю стола.  
Почему-то хотелось, чтобы за окном сейчас шел снег, тогда можно было бы стоять и смотреть на снежинки. Никакого облегчения от того, что для него, вроде, все сошло гладко, он не чувствовал. Скорее, наоборот.  
  
— Хуясе, меня бы с землей сровняли, — покачал головой Тоха, когда Денис на следующий день рассказал ему все во время большой перемены, — или из дома бы поперли ссаными тряпками.  
Денис не стал уточнять, что торчал после этого на кухне далеко за полночь и в какой-то момент даже пожалел, что Игорян не выгнал его «ссаными тряпками».  
Но, в конце концов, все это уже не имело значения — Тоха был с ним рядом, в кармане джинсов лежал прозрачный пакет с зеленым, май набирал обороты. И, если бы не приближающиеся экзамены, все вообще бы смотрелось идеально.  
— Ну чо, волейболить сегодня пойдем, или? — задерживая взгляд на Денисовой груди, медленно произнес Тоха. — мы вчера, вроде как, не закончили.  
Денис усмехнулся и легко отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Три пары еще, давай, солнце еще высоко.  
Тоха нарочито вздохнул и поплелся в аудиторию.  
  
Дни потекли размеренно — становилось все жарче, ярко-зеленая листва припадала пылью, по городским магистралям плыли в дрожащем мареве вереницы автомобилей, время от времени лениво задремывая в пробках.  
Каждое утро Денис по знакомой дороге спускался к училищу, где как обычно на ступеньках крыльца его поджидал Тоха. Они смеялись, курили, потом шли на занятия, перебрасываясь шуточками с однокурсниками, во время большой перемены гоняли в камыши.  
Во время лекций Тоха по-прежнему присылал ему картинки, только теперь уже другие — совершенно безумные порнокомиксы про них самих.  
Когда Денис получил от него первую такую картинку, то чуть не проглотил язык — там был он, стоявший на четвереньках в кресле, низко пригнув голову, а Тоха трахал его сзади, уперев руку в собственную поясницу и выгнув шею назад. Не узнать свою растрепанную макушку было трудно. На лицах обоих было написано почти болезненное наслаждение. Рисунок, выполненный быстрыми набросочными штрихами, тут же заставил кровь устремиться к лицу и в пах. В живот словно плеснули кипятка.  
Сглотнув и воровато оглянувшись, Денис поймал Тохин взгляд на другом конце аудитории и покрутил пальцем у виска. Тот только широко ухмыльнулся.  
После занятий они обычно шли к Тохе — родители у него возвращались только вечером. К Денису его теперь было не заманить под страхом расстрела: когда тот однажды заикнулся, что они могут поехать к нему, все к волейболу ближе, Тоха округлил глаза и замотал головой.  
— Ну на хуй, мне мои яйца пока дороги. Э-э, знаешь, как сувенир. Не хочу, чтобы твой братец носил их, блядь, на шее вместо ожерелья.  
Денис не стал спорить.  
Правда, в Тохиной комнате не имелось даже плохонькой задвижки, но он подпирал дверь стулом — печальный опыт с Игоряном не прошел даром. Потом поворачивался, и, одним движением стаскивая с себя майку, толкал Дениса на кровать. Или дергал на себя, притискивал к стене, опрокидывал в кресло. Денис отвечал, прижимался к нему, запрыгивал сверху, целовал, кусал, потом легко дул на места укусов.  
Время в комнате со стулом у двери летело быстро.  
Обычно они успевали сдернуть буквально за минуты до прихода Тохиных родителей, отправлялись волейболить или просто шатались по городу. Едва заметный ветер шуршал в деревьях, городской пейзаж лежал вокруг, подернутый прозрачным вечерним маревом, и Денис рассказывал что-то, а Тоха смеялся, потом стаскивал его с высокого бордюра, на который тот успевал забраться, и они смеялись вместе.  
Денис больше не просыпался на рассвете, наоборот, глушил будильник, сколько мог, накрывая голову подушкой. Кошмары больше не снились.  
Он почти убедил себя, что теперь все будет хорошо. И бояться нечего.  
Почти убедил.  
  
Это случилось недели через полторы после того памятного дня, когда их спалил Игорян.  
К слову сказать, с того душного разговора Игорян его полностью игнорировал. Не стучал по утрам в комнату, не цеплялся по ерунде на кухне, даже мусор не просил вынести. Денис предпочитал об этом не думать. Он боялся себя. Боялся, что он может выкинуть, если поразмыслит как следует о брате и их нынешних отношениях. И… и о маме.  
Когда закончилась вторая пара рисунка, Тоха подошел к нему и знаком попросил задержаться. Денис понятия не имел, что там такое, но согласно кивнул, и принялся медленно собирать свой этюдник. Когда дверь закрылась и в аудитории они остались одни, Тоха приблизился почти вплотную. Денис отметил, что глаза у него слишком уж блестят. Им так полагалось блестеть в комнате со стулом у двери или в выходной на богом забытой лесной поляне, но никак не в аудитории, после четырех часов рисунка.  
— Слушай, Герас. Можешь меня послать, и прав будешь, но я все равно спрошу.  
— Женское платье не надену, — попробовал отшутиться Денис.  
Он ждал — было любопытно, что там такое задумал Тоха, но и тревожно тоже.  
— Пялился на тебя всю пару. В общем, — Тоха повертел головой, словно ему было трудно продолжать, пригладил несуществующие вихры на затылке, — хочу тебя поцеловать прямо здесь. Сейчас. Можно? Мне интересно, как оно будет тут, ну-у… понимаешь?  
— Ты больной, — Денис недоверчиво уставился на него, — а до дома?  
— Не, я именно здесь хочу, вот тут — возле этой хуйни, — Тоха кивнул на собранный Денисов этюдник, — это сложно объяснить, но…  
Тоха совсем смутился, смуглые щеки медленно заливала краска. Как будто они не оприходовали во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах несчастное кресло в его комнате.  
В общем, Денис понимал. Ему самому раз сто хотелось поцеловать Тоху в совершенно неподходящем для этого месте — в автобусе, в подземном переходе, на автомобильной парковке, потому что было интересно, потому что хотелось именно там. Однажды он долго не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли — каково будет прижать Тоху к заднему сиденью в машине вечернего бомбилы, подвозившего их куда-то. Так что он прекрасно понимал. Но делать такого было нельзя, это он понимал тоже.  
— Слушай, не стои…  
— Герас, быстро! Один раз — три секунды, дверь закрыта, — и уставился на него с таким видом, словно выпрашивал конфету. Отказать такому Тохе было невозможно. К тому же Денис уже предвкушал, как он потом будет передразнивать его, и в лицах изображать их диалог. Огляделся. Дверь, и правда, была закрыта. Он сообразил, что ему самому уже хочется не меньше, чем Тохе.  
Нервно облизнувшись, Денис подался навстречу. Тот обхватил его за плечи и легко коснулся сомкнутых губ своими, пробежал по ним языком, настойчиво нажал, заставляя Дениса ответить, впустить его язык, придвинуться еще ближе.  
В чувство их привела хлопнувшая за спинами дверь.  
Оба резко отпрянули в разные стороны, оборачиваясь. Дверь по-прежнему была закрыта, в аудитории кроме них никого не было. Однако иллюзий на этот счет никто из них не питал.  
Тоха хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Денис запустил пальцы в волосы и несколько раз крутанулся на одном месте. Он знал. Он точно знал, что добром такое не кончится.  
— С-сука, ну, дебилы! Конченые! Палимся как последние ебанаты! Поцеловались, блядь.  
Тоха потер переносицу, опустился на стул. Помолчал с полминуты. Понаблюдал за терзающим свои волосы Денисом. И вдруг решительно хлопнул себя по коленкам.  
— Похуй.  
— Шаховцев, ты совсем ебнулся? Нас сожрут, блядь!  
— Похуй, — повторил Тоха, — подавятся.  
И, подхватив свою сумку, добавил:  
— Герас, не плевать ли тебе? Кого ты тут любил? И мы, блядь, живем в свободной стране. Кого хочу — того ебу.  
— Я посмотрю на тебя, когда ты Кочерге это будешь рассказывать в ее кабинете. Я закончить нормально хочу.  
— Забей. Пошли.  
  
Когда после занятий Денис плелся к остановке — Тоха ушел чуть раньше — его нагнала Колтакова.  
— Домой? — кивнула она. Денис в ответ буркнул что-то утвердительное.  
— Ясненько. Ну, пошли наверх вместе. А Шаховцев где?  
— То есть, я непременно должен знать, где он? — не глядя на нее, отрезал Денис.  
— А разве нет? — в ее голосе звучала насмешка, но именно в той пропорции, которую можно было списать на разыгравшееся воображение собеседника.  
Денис остановился так резко, что плетущаяся на шаг позади Колтакова едва не впечаталась в него. Посмотрел на нее — прямо, не отворачиваясь, и не давая отвернуться ей.  
— Я слышала, что вы… Тут кое-кто пиздел сегодня, что у вас…  
— Гимнаст, вынь хуй изо рта и говори толком, — злобно процедил Денис. Это был первый раз, когда он назвал ее прозвищем, которым за глаза величал весь чухан. Но Колтакова даже не обратила внимания.  
— Видели, как вы целовались после рисунка, — выпалила она, жадно наблюдая за реакцией. Денис заставил себя равнодушно пожать плечами, хотя в голове пронеслось «Ну и все. Пиздец».  
— И чо дальше?  
— То есть? — не поняла Гимнаст.  
— Ну, целовались. Дальше, говорю, чо?  
Та вместо ответа ошарашено выдохнула, во все глаза глядя на него. Потом быстро затараторила:  
— Герас, ты не подумай ничего. Мне вообще пофиг, кто там с кем, просто хотела тебе рассказать, что вас видели, вот.  
Денис пожал плечами, отвернулся и пошел дальше. Нагнав его, Гимнаст пошла рядом.  
  
Когда он вечером рассказал про это Тохе, того поплам согнуло от смеха. Они сидели на уединенной скамейке во дворе неподалеку от Тохиного дома.  
— Ох ты ж, елки. Уверен, она хотела расспросить тебя про то, как это бывает, — он многозначительно натянул языком щеку изнутри, — ну, там про еблю в жопу, про кто – кого, еще чо-нибудь.  
— В следующий раз, блядь, проведем открытый семинар, — затягиваясь сигаретой, уныло кивнул Денис, — с раздаточным материалом и наглядными примерами.  
Тоха продолжал хохотать, прижимая ладонь к лицу.  
— Все. «Свою партию ты прописал», — отсмеявшись, он хлопнул Дениса по плечу.  
И добавил, выдергивая наполовину скуренный бычок у него из пальцев:  
— Пошли, вставай. Забей, говорю, не думай. Хуй с ними, сучья стая, чо.  
  
Когда Денис собрался домой, Тоха, чувствуя его настроение, дошел с ним до самой арки. Дальше простирался темный тихий двор.  
— Давай, до завтра, — кивнул Денис, но Тоха одним движением ухватил его за предплечье и прижал к холодной стене каменного провала.  
— Герас, у нас что-то есть, и мы можем этому радоваться, — приблизив губы вплотную к его лицу, шепнул Тоха, — они ведь только этого и ждут — запугать, заставить тебя опускать голову, вынуждают сделаться тихим, почти мертвым. Но так не будет, да? — И поцеловал. Впился губами остро, почти укусил, болезненно прихватывая тонкую кожу. — Да?  
И Денис вдруг почувствовал к нему такую резкую, взрывную, раздирающую нежность, что подался навстречу, и вцепился ему в плечи так же крепко. Да. У него слишком долго не было ничего своего, а теперь есть, так в чем же, мать его, дело? Есть. И будет. Им придется очень постараться, чтобы лишить его того, что у него теперь есть.  
С противоположной стороны арки дробно зацокали каблуки и раздались голоса. Они неохотно отстранились друг от друга.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Да.  
И почувствовал, что Тоха улыбается.  
Быстро склонившись и мазнув губами вдоль Денисовой щеки, он махнул рукой и быстро пошагал к остановке.  
  
Возле гаражей на лавке сидели трое.  
В темноте Денис не сразу разобрал, кто там, пока одна фигура молча не поднялась ему навстречу, заступая дорогу. Пришлось остановиться.  
— Оп-па, Герасик. — Не вынимая рук из карманов, качнулась фигура.  
Теперь Денис рассмотрел — это был старший брат Семенова Витька. Во дворе его все звали просто Зеленый и уже никто не помнил, откуда это прозвище пошло. Зеленый частенько храпел прямо посреди двора, вольготно раскинувшись у детской песочницы, а чаще всего шакалил возле местной разливухи с компанией таких же.  
Денис мельком глянул на скамейку — там сидел сам Витек и… Присмотревшись, Денис едва не расхохотался — Шелест. Еще один его дружок. Пожаловал из своих ебеней, хотя в такое время на районе его обычно уже не было. Что ж, он никогда и не сомневался, что этим кончится.  
Заметив, что он смотрит на них, оба встали, словно по команде.  
Денис прикинул. В руке имелась только недопитая банка «Колы». В кармане — телефон. Больше ничего. В целом, никого из них по отдельности он не боялся. Но когда это сучьё, как сегодня говорил Тоха, сбивалось в стаю, могло случиться всякое.  
— Герасик, а мы поговорить хотели, — понизив голос, вкрадчиво проговорил Зеленый, приближаясь вплотную. — Герасик-пидорасик, да?  
О том, чтобы договориться, речь, конечно, не шла. Более того, попытки «поддержать беседу» сводили всякие шансы на нет.  
Резко выбросив в сторону правую руку с банкой, он плеснул остатками газировки туда, где по его расчетам, обязательно должно было находиться лицо кого-нибудь из бывших дружков. «Подумать только, — пронеслось в голове, — только вчера вместе играли». И тут же подался вперед, что есть силы прикладывая Зеленого лбом в переносицу, и следом без паузы — коленом в живот.  
Развернуться он не успел — кто-то из двоих, кажется, Шелест, ловко угодил ему под колено, и тут же «подбил» вторую ногу. Уже падая, Денис почувствовал, как ему на макушку с размаху опустилось что-то тяжелое.  
Последним, что запомнилось, было ощущение бесконечного падения, как будто он сорвался с качелей и с сумасшедшей скоростью несется вниз, в темноту.

 

  
  
========== 4 ==========

  
собою были довольны, стоя в холле,  
вытирая кровь — правая рука ноет,  
на подоконнике ночью нормально кроет  
Центр ©

  
  
_Я здесь очень плохо сплю._  
_Даже ночью, когда в палате темно, а два моих соседа мёртво дрыхнут, никак не могу уйти в отруб. Ворочаюсь, задремываю, потом ни с того, ни с сего просыпаюсь, как будто толкает кто. Вообще, сколько себя помню, ненавижу больницы и общественные уборные — от этих мест исходит какое-то дрожащее, еле уловимое ощущение угрозы. Если приходится заходить на общественную парашу, ничего не могу с собой поделать, аж трясет._  
_И вообще, на хера было в больницу? Ничего не сломано, так, синяки, да еще нос поправили. Ну, сотрясение. Валить, валить отсюда скорее. Духота, но даже на улицу не выйдешь толком — хуже больницы найти не могли, самая тошнотная богадельня. И жрать. Боже, как хочется нормальной еды!_  
_Игорян один раз заходил. Поводил жалом, а глаза отводит. И ничего не рассказал, что там дальше было, жмет плечами, сука, жмет, и отводит глаза! У меня прямо руки зачесались — встряхнуть бы его тушу как следует, а башка-то еще не на месте, словно в висок карандаш вогнали. Пришлось успокоиться._  
_Я здесь уже почти неделю. Жду Тоху. Звонит, но пока не приходил. Тоска. Тощища и жара._

  
  
— Герасимов, пришли к тебе, — в палату заглянула медсестра и кивком указала через плечо, — там, в коридоре.  
Денис, пытавшийся читать какой-то детектив в мягкой обложке, вскочил. Быстро двигаться пока не получалось, болела нога и ребра. И в голове иногда перекатывались ежики.  
Тоха. Тоха обещал зайти.  
Он быстро пригладил волосы прямо пальцами, зачем-то подергал край футболки, мысленно ужасаясь своим повлажневшим пальцам и предательскому покалыванию вдоль хребта.  
Черт. Школьница. Тупая потеющая школьница.  
Тоха стоял в самом конце коридора у окна, опираясь ладонями о широкий подоконник. Денис на секунду замер, прикидывая — вообще-то хотелось броситься вперед и обнять его со спины. С разбегу. И уткнуться носом в ткань майки прямо между лопаток.  
Угу. Идиот. Совсем раскис тут.  
Заложив руки в задние карманы Денис, прихрамывая, медленно потопал к окну.  
Тоха обернулся, когда между ними еще было расстояние метра в три — обернулся резко, словно почувствовал. Он не улыбался, а руки держал по швам, не зная, куда их деть. И смотрел. Так смотрел, что Денису стало очевидно — он сам сейчас выглядит очень похоже. И взгляд у него похожий. Стало и грустно и радостно. Радостно оттого, что не только он сейчас ощущает себя краснеющим дураком, а грустно оттого, что вот так теперь придется по жизни — прятать руки и еле шевелить ногами, когда хочется бежать, обнимать с размаху и, может даже, целоваться. На Тохиным напряженном лице он видел те же мысли.  
Наконец Тоха залыбился, чуть опустив подбородок, и привычно хлопнул Дениса по плечу.  
— Ну чо, Герас? Как оно?  
— Норм, домой бы только. Заебался тут.  
— Извини, что раньше не дошел, напряги были.  
Оба опустились на холодную скамейку у стены.  
— Ладно, рассказывай. Из Игоряна слова хрен вытянешь — принес какой-то жрачки и свалил. Я даже толком не знаю, как сюда попал. Бля, чисто вымерли вокруг все!  
Тоха постучал пяткой о линолеум. Денис отметил про себя, что он какой-то… натянутый. Словно резинка на рогатке. Не явно, не в открытую, а так, если присмотреться. И под глазами круги.  
— Да чо, я уже в маршрутку садился, и тут мне Рыба позвонил. Он… он нас в арке видел. И как ты мимо гаражей шел. Когда этот замес начался, он мне звонить стал, потом Игоряну. Я назад бегом, этот, синий, который…  
— Зеленый.  
— Бля, да хоть фиолетовый. Он очень уж над тобой старался, уже, по ходу, попрыгать ногами сверху думал, а тут я. Эти двое сразу смылись, шакалики. Но… — Тоха внимательно глянул на Дениса, словно раздумывая – говорить или нет. Все-таки продолжил: — Им на следующий день от Игоряна прилетело.  
Денис удивленно уставился на него.  
— Угу. Мне Рыба сам рассказывал. Говорит, выловил их, и поездил так, что Шелест до сих пор из дома не выходит, — в этом месте Тоха помолчал с полминуты, потом, вздохнув, снова заговорил, — а Зеленому руку сломал. Левую. И, приколи, сказал, мол, это ему за то, что он левша. — Кивнув на удивленный Денисов взгляд, Тоха ухмыльнулся, — Шелесту, когда пиздил, сообщил, что это за отчима-хача, а что он Семенову сказал, я не помню. Но тоже что-то. Типа, новые у нас теперь порядки начнутся, каждый будет ёбан в жопу за всякое. А про тебя ни слова. Как будто, и не из-за тебя он их. От так вот.  
Денис только растерянно качал головой. Во время своего визита, Игорян даже не упоминал ни о чем таком. Вообще не разговаривал почти. «Да», «нет», «что еще» и привет. А тут вон чего, оказывается.  
— Прикинь, Герас, кстати, — вдруг спохватился Тоха, — меня ж к Кочерге вызывали.  
— Чото я не удивлен. — И, чуть скривившись, передразнил: — «Давай пацылуимся в аудитории, ох, ах».  
Тоха, на удивление, не рассмеялся, как бывало всегда, даже губы сжал плотнее обычного. Денис поспешил замять неловкость:  
— Ладно, чо Кочерга-то?  
— Ну, в открытую она мне ничего не говорила, только все упирала на то, что если я хочу закончить училище и получить диплом, необходимо соблюдать правила приличия, и что есть вещи, которые в общественных — бля, в общественных! — местах, делать не следует. Еще хуйню всякую молола, все вокруг, да около. — Тоха невесело усмехнулся.  
Денис все четче ощущал исходящую от него тревогу. Вроде бы все ровно, тот же Тоха, сидит рядом, рассказывает о чем-то, но вместе с тем, что-то было не так. Не так. Где-то в изломе бровей, или в «улыбочных» морщинках в уголках рта, или в повороте головы. Наверняка не уловишь. Тем не менее, тревога висела между ними, не почувствовать ее было сложно. А еще Денис знал — если бы он спросил напрямую, Тоха ничего бы не ответил. Но его что-то грызло, совершенно точно.  
— И, прикинь, сука, глаза отводит, бумажки свои перебирает, — продолжал тот. — Про тебя — ни слова. Можно было, конечно, спросить, что она такое имеет в виду, ну да, хуй с ней. Когда явишься, и тебя подтянут, думаю.  
Пришло в голову, что Тоха, с которым он попрощался в арке, и которому отвечал «да», и хватал за предплечья до синяков, обязательно спросил бы. «Маргарита Витальевна, а в каком именно месте я неприлично себя вел?» Или даже: «Это вы про меня и Яну Полежаеву?», — Полежаева была его последней официальной пассией, училась на отделении дизайна графической продукции. Он обязательно бы вынудил Кочергу краснеть, неловко мямлить и злиться. Денис украдкой глянул на Тохин профиль — ровный, спокойный, знакомый до боли.  
— Думаю, кстати, что так тихо сошло из-за того, что ты в больницу угодил. Бля, Герас! — Тоха резко развернулся, меняя тему, — когда тебя выпустят-то? Чот я заебся уже один.  
Вот это звучало совсем по-прежнему.  
Денис улыбнулся.  
— Если в понедельник не срастется с выпиской, сам свалю.  
— Ну, ты это… без фанатизма. Они твоей головой там почти в футбол играли.  
— Мне не страшно. У меня в башке гулкая красивая пустота. Так что было бы чего сотрясать.  
Тоха рассмеялся и Денис с облегчением заметил, что тревога отступает. Показалось. Только бы скорее выйти, и все снова наладится.  
  
В понедельник во время обхода врач невозмутимо выслушал Денисово нытье насчет приближающихся экзаменов и невыносимой жары, внимательно глянул поверх очков, полистал историю болезни и выписал. Денису хотелось бегать по потолку и прыгать через тумбочки в палате. Впервые за неделю, если не считать дня, когда приходил Тоха, он чувствовал хоть какие-то эмоции, а не только тяжелую бесцветную скуку.  
Игоряна дома не оказалось, но Денис исправно позвонил и сообщил брату, что прибыл. Тот только хмыкнул в ответ. Денис все равно почувствовал, что он доволен.  
В комнате все было в точности, как он оставил — разобранная постель, штора клочьями, раскиданные по столу наброски и книжки, одежда кучей громоздилась на стуле. А казалось — прошло лет сто.  
Завалившись на кровать, он тут же набрал Тоху — занятия уже должны были закончиться.  
Тоха ответил не сразу.  
— Эй, мы же, вроде, вечером договорились созвониться? — донеслось до Дениса бодрое. Даже, пожалуй, нервное.  
— Не, ну можно и вечером, чо, — стараясь, чтобы тон был равнодушным, протянул Денис, — только, я думал, что у меня… — Голос предательски сорвался к чересчур высокой ноте, и он махнул рукой. — Ладно, не получилось, сдаюсь — я дома.  
— …  
— Язык проглотил?  
— Да я в ахуе!  
Денис улыбнулся.  
— Так приходи, давай, чо.  
Тоха поколебался несколько секунд.  
— Да целы будут твои яйца, — догадался Денис, — Игорян на шабашке какой-то, раньше вечера не вернется.  
— Значит, «пойдем в лес — город покажу»?  
— Покажу.  
— Ну, полчаса.  
  
Когда Денис впустил Тоху в прихожую — яркого, пахнущего уличной пылью, улыбающегося, стремительного — то сразу сообразил, что без «будильника» дело не обошлось. Слишком резко он жестикулировал, слишком быстро говорил, слишком был дерганый, даже секунды не мог постоять спокойно.  
— Да я ж не знал, что тебя сегодня выпустят, — пояснил он, — ты б хоть предупредил.  
— Так сам не знал. Фигасе, ты быстрый — в середине дня закидываешься, — Денис кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
— Скука, слушай. Да и попалось — чо не взять? — Тохины глаза лихорадочно блестели, он сразу прошел к окну и отдернул шторы. В комнату полилось ослепительное сияние. Денис опустился на кровать и прикрыл глаза — голова все еще побаливала.  
Настроение как раз было поваляться, он соскучился, но Тоха пританцовывал у окна, потом побежал зачем-то на кухню. Вернулся со старомодным прозрачным графином и чашкой.  
Присел на кровать.  
Вскочил с кровати.  
Подошел к окну.  
— У меня еще есть, будешь? — резко развернувшись, безо всякого перехода, обратился он к Денису.  
Тот покачал головой.  
  
К вечеру Тоха пооткис, но настроение у него тоже скатилось к нулю. Они медленно топали по пыльной улице, щурясь на закатные лучи. Собеседник из Тохи-на-отходняках выходил еще более поганый, чем из Тохи-на-спидах: вместо речитатива на повышенных тонах он бурчал что-то невнятное и время от времени виновато поглядывал на Дениса.  
После приключения с Колтаковой Денис из любопытства поизучал вопрос, поспрашивал народ — синтетические «будильники» выходили интересным средством, но совершенно не годились для ежедневного употребления. Ему не понравилось, что Тоха вмандил этой хуйни прямо днем, но он решил списать на общий нервяк — последние десять дней никого из них не радовали.  
В вечернем свете дома вдоль тротуара казались розоватыми, облака над головой — лиловыми, от раскаленного за день асфальта вверх поднимался жар. Денис смотрел вниз на их ноги: его — в старых, треснувших на сгибе, кедах и Тохины — в тусклых от пыли зеленых «Найках». Навязчиво припомнилось: «…моя походка легка», а следом — бодрый битос, но, как раз, легкость выходила очень сомнительной. Перед выходом из дома они все-таки два раза трахнулись и подниматься с кровати страшно не хотелось, тем более, что накануне он, как и все предыдущие ночи, спал через жопу. Но расставаться с Тохой не хотелось тоже. Поэтому Денис сейчас вышагивал по иссушенному асфальту, время от времени поднимая взгляд от их обуви на Тохино лицо.  
— Да, меня ж таки погнали. Ссаными тряпками, — вдруг невесело усмехнулся тот, и Денис не сразу сообразил, о чем речь.  
— Куда погнали?  
— Откуда, точнее. Из дома. Какая-то падла насвистела моим про все. Подозреваю, что это Гимнаст дома пизданула, а там…  
— Погоди, стой, — Денис остановился и всем корпусом развернулся к Тохе, — Выгнали из дома?  
— Нет, просто запретили санузел в квартире посещать. Герас, ну я же говорю — да, из дома, — ворчливо подтвердил Тоха, — папэн как белены объелся, если бы не мать, пиздец, зашиб бы точно. — Тоха снова криво усмехнулся. — Так что тебе теперь мимо моего дома даже случайно ходить не стоит.  
— Бля, Тоха, когда? — Денис удерживал его за предплечье, хотя Тоха все порывался идти дальше, и по-прежнему отводил взгляд.  
— Да через день, как тебя в больничку определили, — продолжал тот. Хотя было заметно, что говорить на эту тему ему не очень-то хочется.  
— И… где ты теперь? Какого хера ты мне не сказал?  
Тоха пожал плечами.  
— Ага, тебе, блин. Ты там под своими капельницами отдыхаешь, и тут я такой — о, кстати, меня из дома выпиздили! Гыгы, да?  
— И что, что, где ты сейчас-то?  
— К троюродному брату пока вписался. Но это не вариант, сам понимаешь…  
Денис припомнил, что Тоха когда-то рассказывал ему про своего дальнего родственника — он тогда, посмеиваясь, еще звал его «кузеном» — клинического торчка и опездуха, у которого в квартире только и есть, что диван и тумбочка. Они тогда от души ржали на пару, воображая, как он разводит посреди комнаты костер, чтобы готовить жрачку… что-то такое. Под ложечкой едко заныло. Он сглотнул и рефлекторно дернул плечом, чтобы избавиться от гадкого ощущения.  
— Бля, это который Валик?  
— Угу. А больше не к кому, я даже пытаться не стал. Этому-то плевать совершенно, чо там и кто там.  
— Тох, я херею.  
Тот молча мотнул шеей и пошагал дальше.  
— До чухана добираться пиздец сколько, — рассуждал вслух Денис, — да и жить у него… Слушай! До экзаменов хуйня осталась, потом куда-нибудь на работу устроимся. Я сам заебался с Игоряном жить, ходит, молчит, только зыркает как на гавно. На двоих чего-нить сообразим, ерунда, ну?  
Тоха ничего не ответил. Потер переносицу, сунул руки в карманы. Чуть погодя снова заговорил, давая понять, что тема закрыта:  
— Ладно. Ты когда на занятия? Не сразу же?  
— Не сразу. Эту неделю сказали дома сидеть, больничный типа. Со следующей. Сессия с какого?  
— Бля, я не помню. Слушай, я поеду, чот мне после этих хуен как-то не очень.  
Денис глянул на его лицо — правда, не айс. Бледный, щеки запали.  
— Ну… давай. Завтра зайдешь?  
— Угу. Позвоню тогда.  
Когда Тоха запрыгнул в маршрутку, а Денис надел уши и поплелся к себе, на него накатило странное. Он смотрел на серую асфальтовую ленту, петлявшую между деревьями и домами, вдыхал воздух, пропахший выхлопами, ощущал, как от жары к пояснице липнет футболка — все то же, все как обычно. Но его не оставляло чувство, что он угодил куда-то не туда. В другое место. Тоха провожал его, поцеловал в арке, потом его отпиздохали, он упал с качелей в одном мире, а очнулся — совершенно в другом. Где те же здания, люди и улицы, все выглядит как раньше, но все — совершенно не то. Тоха, вид у которого усталый, а голос тусклый, он сам, время от времени замирающий от ноющего покалывания в висках, залитая грязно-розовым светом улица — все чужое.  
И его, Денисовы, ощущения. Ничего общего с острым лихорадочным чувством, когда у них все едва началось, когда он боялся, что оно вот-вот кончится. То были резкие, яркие переживания, неприятные, но живые. А сейчас он ловил себя на какой-то сухой, похожей на ломкую труху, тоске. Тоска и усталость. Словно ему надо взбираться на огромную скалу, а сил нет.  
«Заебся просто. Тяжелый день», — сказал он себе, подходя к подъезду. Никого из бывших дружков во дворе не наблюдалось.  
Сквозь дверной глазок просвечивало желтым — в прихожей горел свет. Игорян вернулся.  
В комнате он покрутил в руках упаковки разных таблеток и честно попытался воткнуть в назначения, но в конце концов забил и рухнул на кровать.  
  
На следующий день Дениса разбудило бьющее в окно солнце — не задернул на ночь портьеры. Впервые за долгое время Денис чувствовал себя выспавшимся. Вчерашняя хандра попустила, он даже посмеивался над собой — распустил, бля, сопли.  
В чухан спешить было не надо, времени — тьма, хотелось что-то делать.  
К двенадцати он прибрался в комнате.  
К часу дня расставил обувь в прихожей и пропылесосил коридор.  
К двум, охуевая с самого себя, сообразил, что собирается взяться за кухню.  
Тоха не звонил.  
В половине третьего, забив на недомытую посуду, Денис позвонил ему сам. Длинные гудки — ответа так и не последовало.  
В солнечном сплетении омерзительно дрогнуло. И он тут же принялся делать то, что в таких ситуациях делает большинство — спокойно и твердо говорить себе, что ничего в этом такого нет, подумаешь, не слышит, ерунда и нечего париться.  
И вообще. Как будто ему заняться, блядь, нечем. Но заняться на самом деле было нечем.  
Ровно в три Денис не выдержал, снова набрал. Волоски на загривке поднялись дыбом, в затылке запульсировало: «…отключен или временно недоступен, позвоните позднее».  
Денис отстраненно подумал, что в назначенных ему таблетках, которые он все-таки принял с утра, точно что-то есть, потому что в другое время на такой волне он бы уже разгромил половину комнаты.  
В три с четвертью Денис вышел из квартиры — старая сумка через плечо, волосы аккуратно приглажены, черный шнурок вокруг левого запястья — такой же, совсем прежний.  
Голова не болела. Нужна была трава.  
В четыре он уже ехал на мутку.  
  
На следующее утро Денис вскочил по будильнику и принялся скидывать в сумку карандаши-тетрадки. Вчера Тоха так и не позвонил. Уверяя себя, что в этом нет ничего такого, Денис сам набрал ему еще пару раз — отключен. Отключен, отключен, отключен. Отключен, и ничего личного.  
— Куда? — пробасил Игорян, наблюдая, как он возится в прихожей с кедами, — у тебя же больничный?  
— Экзамены скоро, — буркнул Денис, — нельзя так много проебывать.  
Игорян ничего не сказал, только покачал головой. Похоже, в Денисову сознательность он не очень верил.  
В чушке Тохи не оказалось. Все. Денис был близок к настоящей панике. Даже не хотелось ничего разбить — мозг прошивал только липкий, прохладный страх. Страх заползал под кожу, почти нежно прикасался к мышцам, гладил внутренности, ползал вдоль по позвоночника.  
Однокурсники на него пялилсь. Не сказать, чтобы много и откровенно, но время от времени он ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды. В этих взглядах не было агрессии или отвращения, скорее, любопытство, словно они рассматривали экзотическое животное, о котором слышали, но до этого видеть в живую не приходилось. Было совершенно плевать. Внутренне Денис был готов к чему-то подобному с того самого момента, как осознал свое отличие. Его волновало другое.  
Кочерга отловила Дениса в коридоре и порадовалась выздоровлению. А радуясь, даже опустила руку на его плечо, хотя он был уверен, что уж Кочерга-то точно теперь скорее застрелится, чем прикоснется к нему хоть пальцем. Но и на это было плевать.  
Улучив момент, Денис подошел к Гимнасту.  
— Как тут?  
— Гера-ас! Да у нас чо, фигня, экзамены-сессия, ты-то как?  
Выглядело так, словно она искренне рада его приходу. Хотя, кто знает. Они же приятельствовали, а злой Колтакова не была никогда.  
— Норм. Экзамены б теперь осилить — и отлично, — Денис едва сдерживался, чтобы не спросить напрямую, потому что он не представлял, как еще ему выяснить про Тоху. Что-то наверняка случилось. Вчера ни звонка, теперь вот сегодня.  
— А Шаховцев где, ты, конечно, не знаешь, — вдруг ехидно поинтересовалась Гимнаст, и Денис едва подавил удивленный возглас.  
— То есть? Как это — где?  
— Да он уже неделю не появляется, — пожала плечами Гимнаст.  
Снова накатило ощущение нереальности происходящего — он сам остался прежним, а окружающий мир кто-то изуродовал, пока он валялся в душной больничной палате. Кто-то выдернул куски и заменил их другими, перемешал как паззл, и теперь часть фрагментов не вписывалась, никак не ложилась на место.  
— Неделю? — тупо переспросил Денис.  
— Ну да. Я звонила — трубку не берет.  
Денис медленно развернулся и пошел вдоль коридора, на ходу доставая телефон. Гимнаст недоуменно моргала ему вслед, потом хмыкнула и пошагала в противоположную сторону.  
  
Он пока не знал, что сделает, но пружина внутри начала сжиматься. Тусклая апатия пополам с тупой тревогой отступали, освобождая место прежней злости. Ярости, которая заставляла его иногда крушить все, что попадалось под руку, но и действовать заставляла тоже. Вытряхивала из состояния полузадушенной комы, делала ноги быстрыми, а голову — ясной.  
Тоха. К Денисову удивлению, трубка ответила гудками, а не механическим «отключен». Словно, тот, кто расчерчивал все замысловатые схемы над их головами, почувствовал его настрой и чуть отступил.  
— Йо, Герас! — раздалось на другом конце. Денис облегченно вздохнул. — Как раз собирался тебе звонить!  
Судя по голосу, Тоха снова был уебошен. Эти нотки Денис идентифицировал уже рефлекторно — резкий, проглатывающий часть гласных говор. И черт с ним. Разберется. Главное, что ответил, главное — живой. И тут же сам испугался последней мысли. С какого бы хуя Тохе быть мертвым?  
— Бля, ты извини, вчера не получилось, потом объясню, — неслась из мембраны торопливая скороговорка, — давай, приезжай, ща адрес скажу.  
  
Это был поганый район. Один из тех, про которые в объявлениях о найме жилья пишут: «Такой-то и такой-то районы не предлагать». По названному адресу находилась квартира того самого кузена-объебоса, и оказалась она в точности такой, как представлял себе Денис.  
Дверь ему открыл Тоха. Посторонившись, кивком пригласил в прихожую. Сразу стало ясно, что разуваться тут не принято — с ободранного деревянного пола давно облезла вся краска, вместо нее налип приличный слой грязи, а кое-где между досками чернели щели.  
Из комнаты доносились громкие голоса, пахло шмалью и застарелой грязью. Несмотря на высокие потолки, квартира казалась узкой, тесной и затхлой, словно склеп. Денис мысленно присвистнул. Глянул на Тоху — готов. Расширившийся зрачок делал глаза черными-черными, и Денис отстраненно вспомнил сцену из другой жизни — темная набережная, запах сырости, холодное твердое ограждение и широко распахнутые глаза, с плескавшейся в них черной водой.  
Тоха преувеличенно радостно обнял его и даже попытался поцеловать. Это вызвало у Дениса только приступ раздражения. Он прекрасно понимал, что к нему лезет целоваться не Тоха, а сомнительное химическое соединение. Когда сам свежий, а рядом трется нечто, убившееся всем, что нашлось под рукой, возникает единственное желание — переебать это нечто вдоль спины.  
Осматриваясь, он прошел за Тохой в комнату.  
Окно было завешено старым покрывалом, зиявшим прорехами. На полу и на матрасе разместились четверо — в полумраке и плотном дыму почти не получалось разобрать лиц. Один из них, похоже, хозяин, тот самый кузен, мельком глянул на Дениса и тут же вернулся к своему занятию — он сосредоточенно стряхивал пепел с тлевшей сигареты в пустую пивную бутылку. Остальные даже не посмотрели в его сторону. У ободранных стен валялись пустые жестяные банки и прочий хлам. Классика жанра.  
— Ебать, Тох, — Денис дернул друга за край футболки, — ебать.  
Других слов не находилось.  
— А?.. Ладно, Герас, гулять пошли, — Тоха резко развернулся, видно, уже забыв, зачем он вообще шел в комнату, — ребята не на моей волне, у них своя движка.  
  
После кузеновой хаты улица показалась Денису раем божьим. Он втягивал горячий воздух тяжелыми глотками и думал, что ему совсем не нравится эта новая реальность. Совсем.  
Тоха же совершенно не парился происходящим — на лице сияла преувеличенно радостная улыбка. Впрочем, его мимика менялась каждые полминуты — он то лыбился во все зубы, то напряженно сводил брови к переносице, то растерянно кривился.  
И он говорил. Болтал, не замолкая, задавал вопросы, настаивал, чтобы Денис отвечал, шагал вперед, махая рукой в такт ходьбе.  
Денис выругался про себя.  
Стало очевидно, что у Тохи неприятности. Вспомнилась его справка. Денис не знал, что в ней нарисовано, в той справке, но при любом диагнозе спиды были лишними. «Будильники» проламывали брешь и в более прочных заборах, а если у тебя с самого начала не хватает пары досок, то очень скоро ты можешь статься вообще без ограждения.  
Хотелось схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть и трясти-трясти-трясти до тех пор, пока из глаз не уйдет лихорадочный блеск, а жесты не станут нормальными.  
Днем. Он жрет это дерьмо днем. И неизвестно, откуда у него деньги.  
— Герас, ты душный какой-то! — воскликнул Тоха. Потом резко остановился и указал куда-то вверх: — Гля какая погода! Ты чо мертвый такой?  
Денис пожал плечами. Тоха ухватил его за край футболки и потащил к ближайшему подъезду. В провале сумрачного пролета он извлек из прозрачный пакет.  
— Давай, Герас, взбодрись.  
Денису вдруг пришла в голову абсурдная мысль, что если он сейчас вырулит на одну с Тохой волну, то, может, им удастся нормально поговорить. Ведь рушилось все, летело к хуям собачьим, выскальзывало из рук, и Денис с ужасом понимал — он мало что контролирует.  
Тоха широко улыбался, опустив руку на шаткие лестничные перила.  
Он взял пакет. Он не хотел оставлять Тоху одного.  
  
Но вышло так, что поговорить им удалось только через две недели.  
Время полетело с оглушительной скоростью. Закидываться этим с Тохой оказалось совсем иначе, чем с Колтаковой. Денис думал, что поймет его лучше, если съест розовую таблетку из пакета — так оно и вышло. Через четверть часа Тохины движения и речь уже не казались ему неправильными, он вообще не понимал, как можно говорить и двигаться иначе. Он вписался в поменявшуюся реальность и она ему очень даже понравилась  
За две недели успела начаться сессия.  
Каждое утро начиналось с отвратительной рефлексии и бесформенной, как мятая салфетка, депрессии. Но Денис упрямо тащился в чухан, где дремал до обеда, а часа в четыре начиналось все заново. Они снова были вместе, и поначалу Денис говорил себе, что это единственное, чего ему по-настоящему хочется. Все остальное — побочка. Он не давал себе ни шанса подумать, летел вперед, упрямо не обращая внимания на свои уже вполне заметно подрагивающие пальцы.  
«Я хожу на занятия», — говорил он себе.  
«Я сдаю экзамены», — говорил он себе.  
На самом деле, половину экзаменов Денис вообще не помнил. Сдавал что-то, говорил, рисовал, бежал дальше. Преподаватели делали скидку на недавнее сотрясение. Он даже не хотел представлять, как выглядит со стороны.  
А Тоха в училище не ходил. Денис поначалу пытался как-то исправить положение, говорил, что это до добра не доведет, лил воду, но ничего не действовало. Тоха либо отшучивался, либо хмуро молчал, упрямо сжав губы.  
Потом начиналась вечерняя карусель и становилось не до этого.  
Возможность для разговора выдалась неожиданно.  
  
Как-то вечером они выбрались на высокую крышу. Денис сдал очередной экзамен, вроде как полагалось отметить.  
У Тохи было пиво, Денис накануне намутил неплохой травы, ну и спиды, само собой.  
Это оказалась девятиэтажка неподалеку от Денисова дома, с которой открывался вид на широкую городскую магистраль. Сверху дорога, обрамленная ровным пунктиром фонарей, казалась почти игрушечной, а проносящиеся автомобили — спичечными коробками. На самой крыше была тишина. Звуки снизу долетали неохотно, только самым громким удавалось подняться вверх и пробиться сквозь плотную жаркую толщу воздуха.  
Денис первым выскочил на нагревшуюся за день крышу. Редкие белесые облачка не закрывали звезд, на самом краю неба у горизонта висела желтая луна.  
Денис, выкрикнув что-то бестолковое, запрыгнул на укрытый жестью борт. Развернулся спиной к пропасти и задрал подбородок. Звезды казались крохотными дрожащими точками на густом кобальтовом фоне, в спину мягко ударяли порывы ветра.  
Заложив руки в карманы, Денис вдруг сообразил, что нестерпимо хочется отвесно рухнуть вниз, прямо спиной вперед, чтобы воздух упруго подавался под напором его тела, чтобы на несколько секунд поймать эту волну, чтобы почувствовать, как оно — когда тебя ничто не держит. Он просто стоял и думал про это, просто стоял. Закрыл глаза. Ветер то ударял в грудь, то раздувал волосы на затылке. Денис любил крыши.  
Он даже не понял, что стряслось. Его резко дернули вперед, он рванулся назад, футболка затрещала, подошвы кед скользнули по железу с едким свистом, а чернильное небо закачалось из стороны в сторону. В следующее мгновение Денис со всего маху приложился грудью о борт, а ноги повисли над пропастью. Впереди маячил Тоха — то появляясь, то исчезая. Пальцы впились в металл, в голове вместо мыслей проносился ветер. Кто-то упрямо держал его за плечи и тянул вперед. Во рту расцветал вкус ржавчины.  
Когда, тяжело дыша, Денис повалился на залитую гудроном поверхность, больно приложившись бедром и локтем, рядом с ним рухнуло чье-то тело. Кое-как он поднялся на четвереньки. Рядом скорчился Тоха, прижав руку к солнечному сплетению.  
— Что за хуйня? — проблеял Денис, поражаясь совершенно чужим писклявым интонациям.  
— Еблан ты хуев! — заорал Тоха, сгребая его в охапку, — блядь, Герас, ты же чуть не ухнул туда!  
— Да я просто стоял! — крикнул в ответ Денис, ужасаясь страшному Тохиному голосу.  
— Тебя назад повело, еле успел за майку дернуть, — уже тише, но все еще со стеклянной поволокой в глазах пояснил Тоха.  
Денис только сейчас сообразил, что его трясет. Пальцы, которые он успел сомкнуть на кромке железной обшивки, отвечали резкой болью.  
Шмыгнув носом, Денис разжал ладони — через обе проходила глубокая красная полоса.  
Встать не получалось — ноги не слушались.  
Тоха подтянул его к себе, обнял. Денис уткнулся носом в его футболку и прижался, что было сил.  
Минут через десять, когда Денис уже более-менее пришел в себя, Тоха достал из рюкзака пиво и перебросил ему одну банку. Обоих как-то мгновенно отпустило. Никаких дрожащих химических волн, никакого розового цвета — все четко и ровно, как на ладони.  
— Тох, — заговорил Денис, открывая банку, — Тох, ведь плохо же все. Пиздец как плохо.  
Тоха не отвечал и Денис продолжил:  
— На тебя смотреть страшно. Ты просрал половину экзаменов, тебя отчислят. Ты понимаешь? Ты жрешь это дерьмо горстями, а теперь вот и я…  
— Так не жри! — резко перебил его Тоха, вскакивая.  
Денис вздрогнул. Тохино лицо перекосило от ярости, и понять ее причину Денис никак не мог. Только злоба — чистая, ничем не разбавленная, алая, почти звериная злоба. Он никогда не видел Тоху таким. Но он заставил себя спокойно пожать плечами и ровным голосом произнести:  
— А ты?  
— А что — я? Я — что?! Это же ты у нас стоишь весь в белом, наперекор презрению толпы! Ты — мученик за идею, или как там, блядь, у вас это считается, — Тоха стал говорить тише, но выплевывал слова со злым шипением, словно швырял в Дениса камни. — Я так не могу, понял? Давай, обоссы меня — я много на себя взял. — Он нехорошо усмехнулся, — Я еблан, облажался как всегда, откуда мне было знать, каково оно? Когда твои друзья делают вид, что тебя не знают и переходят на другую сторону улицы, когда твой собственный папаша кидается на тебя с кухонным ножом?! Когда за спиной все шепчутся?  
Тоха сдулся так же резко, как и вскипел.  
Рвано вздохнув, он опустился прямо на теплый гудрон, уселся по-турецки, достал из кармана сигареты.  
— Герас, у меня ощущение, что я бегаю по кругу. Мне жить негде, понимаешь? У этих там шалман круглосуточный, находиться невозможно, я на кухне сплю. И получается, что я во всем в жопе. А с тебя — как с гуся вода, тебе легко рассуждать. Да, да, я слабак, разъеби меня, и прав будешь.  
Денис тупо слушал. Он понятия не имел, что за мысли у Тохи в голове, пока тот не заговорил. Подумал о том, насколько легко ему самому. В чем-то, наверное, действительно, легче. У него никогда и не было всеобщего обожания, чтобы его потерять, он привык к косым взглядам еще до того как все стало известно, и по большому счету ему на самом деле было похуй. Его никто не выгонял из дома, Игорян не кидался на него с кухонным ножом. Однако слышать все это было невыносимо.  
— Так, может, легче… забыть обо всем и вернуться? Лучше, чем убиваться всяким говном и делать вид, что ничего не происходит? — медленно произнес он. Сказать такое было равносильно выстрелу в собственный висок, но не сказать — выстрелить в Тоху.  
Тот в ответ снова усмехнулся — незнакомой, кривой усмешкой. Внизу, в тишине ночного двора кто-то заверещал благим матом, следом раздался топот.  
— Герас, бля, завидую. Ты такой… такой… с-сука, как же у тебя все просто! — Тоха рассмеялся. — Вернуться. Ладно, хорошо, допустим, все прокатит и меня пустят. Я даже готов поунижаться, ну, в пределах разумного, конечно. Но я уже не могу остановиться, ты внутри меня, понимаешь? Давай, блядь, выдернем печень, легкие, желудок, а теперь — иди, дружок, тусуйся, нормально все.  
Тоха тяжело потер вспотевший лоб.  
Денис сидел тихо, забывая дышать. Все было намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Как справедливо заметил Игорян, от него всем одни неприятности.  
— Я не могу, — просто закончил Тоха, — не могу остановиться.  
  
Денис стоял перед белой дверью — последний экзамен, последняя оценка, прощай до осени, с чуханом можно было попрощаться до осени.  
Он думал о Тохе. Вчера они встретились после четырехдневного перерыва. Тоха как-то быстро опускался — некогда идеально сидящие вещи теперь висели на нем мешком, глубоко запавшие глаза сияли нездоровым блеском, он перестал за собой следить, под ногтями залегли толстые полоски грязи. А вчера на бледном локтевом сгибе он увидел целую «дорожку» — три или четыре тонких темно-рубиновых точки.  
И сейчас ему было стыдно, стыдно и тошно: все, что он смог сделать — это повернуться и уйти. Бросить его. Тоха ничего не сказал.  
Тохина кандидатура была жирными буквами выписана к отчислению.  
Все. Этот еблан планомерно себя гробил.  
Денис решил позвонить его родителям — неужели им плевать? Если понадобится, он пообещает, что они его больше никогда рядом с Тохой не увидят. Ублюдки. Эгоистичные ублюдки. Стоило подумать обо всем этом подольше, и у него начинали сжиматься кулаки.  
Хреновей всего было оттого, что сам он ничего не мог сделать, только смотреть как Тоха загинается. Тоха не мог остановиться, а он не мог пойти туда за ним.  
— Следующий, — донеслось из приоткрытой двери, и Денис шагнул в аудиторию.  
  
Ночью его разбудил телефонный звонок. Он проснулся не сразу, долго шарил рукой по полу, нащупывая телефон.  
— Да?  
— Герас, — голос у Тохи был тихий и чуть хриплый. На заднем плане что-то шуршало. Денис тяжело поднялся на локте. Зеленые квадратные цифры в темном проеме показывали половину второго. — Герас?  
— Я тут, Тох. Слышу.  
— Теперь все будет нормально, я со всем разберусь. Не может просто по-другому — это же качели? Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.  
— Тоха, ты где? Что там у тебя? — его голос Денису совсем не нравился. Таким голосом люди не сообщают про то, что все будет нормально. И вообще.  
Он позвонил вчера Тохиным родителям и по счастью нарвался на мать. Она молча слушала, никак не комментируя и ничего не уточняя, не перебивала, не кричала, просто слушала. Лучше бы она принялась орать на него, или хотя бы выпытывала подробности. Но на том конце провода царила гробовая тишина. Поэтому с каждой минутой его собственный голос угасал, звучал плоско, тонул в этой невыносимой тишине, словно она хватала каждую букву, каждый слог и утягивала на дно. Когда он замолчал, из трубки донеслось вежливое: «Спасибо, что рассказали». И все. Она положила трубку.  
Денис едва подавил желание расколотить телефон о стену. Больные ублюдки. Вот кто был по-настоящему болен — они, а вовсе не Тоха.  
— Тоха?.. Ты там? Не молчи.  
Из динамика вырвался шуршащий вздох.  
— Тут, ага. Денис, ты… я пока исчезну на какое-то время. Так надо. Я домой пойду, поговорю со своими. Все хорошо будет, — и отсоединился.  
До Дениса только спустя минуту дошло, что Тоха назвал его по имени.  
  
Утром он попытался до него дозвониться — мертво.  
Экзамены кончились.  
Совершенно не в тему в голову лезли мысли о том, как они могли бы проводить время, если бы не вся эта херня. Денису хотелось взвыть от тупости происходящего.  
Иногда он мучительно принимался соображать, — а можно ли было вообще что-то сделать по-другому, предугадать, исправить, чтобы все кончилось не так? Подстелить соломы, иди как там?..  
Он машинально думал, что надо бы съездить размутиться.  
А к обеду позвонила Колтакова.  
— Герас, тут такое. Приезжай давай, — срывающимся голосом частила она, — прямо сейчас, быстро!  
Сердце несколько раз тяжело бухнулось о ребра, потом затихло на несколько долгих секунд, потом снова понеслось, выстреливая сквозь виски едким пульсом. Подхватив ключи, он вылетел из квартиры.  
Гимнаст ждала его у входа в Тохин двор. Ухватила за руку, поволокла вдоль засыпанной песком дорожки. Возле Тохиного подъезда стояли «бобик» и белый микроавтобус без каких-либо опознавательных логотипов. Возле «микрика» курил водитель, время от времени посматривая на часы.  
Они встали под развесистым кленом, так, чтобы их закрывало хотя бы наполовину.  
— Короче, — принялась объяснять Гимнаст, — мне мать сказала, что Тоха ночью заявился домой. Одежда в крови, но сам целый, не покоцанный. Мать его пустила, отец на смене был. А утром он вернулся и, пиздец, началось. У Тохи то ли, припадок, то ли они просто там все подрались, соседи говорят, мебель по стенам летала… Они ментов вызвали. И вот.  
Денис, сглатывая, следил за подъездом.  
«Я домой пойду — поговорю со своими. Все хорошо будет», — вспомнилось ему.  
— Как думаешь, чего там? — осторожно спросила Гимнаст.  
Денис не отвечал. Потом заговорил сам:  
— Давно они уже?  
— Да, с полчаса, - кивнула Гимнаст, — смотри!..  
Ее ногти чуть не до мяса впились в Денисово предплечье. Он ничего не чувствовал.  
Металлическая дверь открылась под мелодичную трель домофона и вышел мент. Следом мужик в белом халате, а потом еще два мента — один удерживал за локоть Тоху. Руки его были заведены за спину. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Денис шагнул вперед. Шаг. Еще один. Ближе. Сзади что-то бормотала Гимнаст. Он почти вплотную приблизился к бордюру, у которого припарковались машины. Ему было нужно, во что бы то ни стало нужно, чтобы Тоха его увидел.  
Но тот шел, опустив голову на грудь, и не глядя вокруг.  
Значит, ближе. Еще шаг.  
Когда его почти подвели к «микрику», он запнулся кроссовкой о бордюр и пошатнулся. Мент тут же выровнял равновесие, сильнее сжимая локоть.  
«Да посмотри ж ты сюда, — мысленно повторял Денис, — подними голову, ну!»  
И Тоха, словно, услышал. Поднял голову, поводя вокруг ничего не видящим взглядом. Губы у него были разбиты. Бессмысленный взгляд споткнулся о Дениса, как он сам несколько секунд назад — о бордюр. Он кивнул. Кивнул. Коротко, едва заметно, но кивнул. И его тут же запихнули в «микрик».  
Денис тупо смотрел, как менты загружаются в свой «бобик», газуют, а следом со двора выруливает белый микроавтобус.  
Над ухом что-то лепетала Гимнаст, но он не улавливал ни слова.

 

  
  
========== 5 ==========

  
_Он мне не снился ни разу. Я все думал — почему, он мог бы, нет, должен мне хотя бы присниться. Нет. Ни единого раза._  
_Жара. Я вижу скверные сны, ворочаюсь, тяжело дышу. А два раза просыпался от того, что плачу. Но я так и не смог вспомнить, что мне снилось в те разы._  
_Я курю перед сном и сразу, как просыпаюсь — трава меня отвлекает. Это два самых скверных времени суток — время, перед тем как заснуть и время, когда ты только просыпаешься._

  
  
Денис вел почти растительный образ жизни. Пленка волшебным образом отмоталась назад и вернула его туда, откуда ему удалось вырваться только по случайности — в пепельную зиму.  
Дудки.  
Книжки.  
Наброски.  
Холодный душ днем, чтобы не свариться.  
Только тогда он ждал начала занятий, а теперь ничего не ждал.  
Время от времени звонил Гимнасту и просил ее узнать, как Тоха. Выяснилось, что он избил человека, гопнул на телефон или кошелек, типа того. Учитывая справку и наркоту, ему назначили принудительное лечение. Увезли в психушку прямо из зала суда.  
В суд Денис не пошел — Тохин папаша непременно устроил бы цирк. Старый еблан. Дениса всякий раз охватывало бешенство, когда он думал про Тохиного отца. Он хотел убить его. Долго, мучительно, со вкусом. Очень долго и очень мучительно. «Сдохни, урод, — говорил он про себя. — Сдохни».  
Получалось, что каждый из них вернулся на свое место: он, Денис — в сонную, душную зиму, а Тоха — в дурдом.  
Он ходил через собственный двор под злобными взглядами бывших дружков.  
Игорян стал разговаривать — так же как и раньше.  
В джинсы Денис продевал старый ремень, найденный на антресолях — массивная пряжка с заостренными краями рвала щеку насквозь, если ударить с умом.  
Он не боялся. Даже не думал.

  
  
_— Смотри, Тох — качели! Только не моргай. Смотри._  
_— И стучит… они еще и ритм отстукивают, слышишь?_  
  
_…они ведь только этого и ждут — запугать, заставить тебя опускать голову, вынуждают сделаться тихим, почти мертвым. Но так не будет, да? Да?_


End file.
